Brisby et le Secret de NIMH: L'exode
by InsaneTotem
Summary: Dix Mois ont passé depuis le départ des Rats de NIMH... La vie a suivi son cours pour la famille Brisby, et tout cela semble bien loin désormais... Pas si sûr. L'arrivée d'un groupe de rats et de souris échappés d'un centre semblable à NIMH, et qui recherchent les rats du rosier sauvage vient perturber cet équilibre... Tout ne venait que de commencer...
1. Chapitre I: Les Huit de Burning Hills

_« And the first time ever I lay with you,  
I felt your heart so close to mine,  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth,  
And last till the end of time, my love,  
It would last till the end of time, my love…",_Ewan MacColl

_« La révolution n'est pas un dîner de gala. », _**Mao Zedong.**

_« Oh mama, don't turn out the light,  
there's a shadow on the moon outside.  
Keep it burning in the window, to guide my way tonight.  
Don't lock the door, I'm coming home for sure.  
I've missed the old home place  
I am never gonna leave anymore...", _**Midnight Choir.**

___« Puisque chaque année,  
Jetant aux hivers  
Sa robe fanée,  
Renaît couronnée  
De feuillages verts,_

Puisque toute chose  
S'offre à notre mai,  
Pour qu'elle en dispose,  
Effeuillons la rose,  
Foulons le raisin ;

Car le temps nous presse  
D'un constant effort ;  
Hier la jeunesse,  
Ce soir la vieillesse,  
Et demain la mort. »,

**Gerard De Nerval.**

**Chapitre I**

**« Les Huit de Burning Hills »**

Le soleil se levait sur la vallée de Thorn, faisant éclater ses reflets sur les flots de sang qui s'écoulaient à terre.

Des centaines de cadavres: rats, souris, corbeaux, tous gisant sur le sol humide, leur sang rougissant l'herbe verdoyante.

Les mâles armés tenaient encore leurs épées en main, ils s'y étaient accrochés comme si leur vie en serait préservée.

Les femelles serraient forts leurs enfants dans leurs bras, dans un ultime effort pour les protéger. Ces derniers enlaçaient leurs mères, un masque d'effroi figé sur leurs traits.

Morts. Tous morts.

Elizabeth Brisby marchait au milieu des corps sans vie, incapable d'arracher à sa vue cette scène abominable.

Tous avaient été frappés par une force implacable, d'une violence extrême. Les blessures qui avaient tué tout ces gens le prouvaient. Cela avait dû se passer très vite. La surprise se mêlait à la souffrance sur le visage des victimes.

Elizabeth marchait. Là, elle reconnut un membre du conseil des Rats, qui l'avait conspuée à sa première venue au rosier sauvage. Là, elle trouva Brutus, le rat de garde qui l'avait tant effrayée, autrefois. Des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Et là… Il y avait Justin, étendu les bras en croix, fixant le ciel de ses yeux morts.

Elle le contempla un long instant, le cœur serré par une indicible tristesse. Puis elle continua son chemin, enjambant les cadavres. Les visions de tous ces êtres si soudainement massacrés menaçait de la submerger, de la rendre folle à tout instant.

Elle trébucha sur le corps d'une femelle, dont le visage n'était plus reconnaissable. Elle patina sur le sol ensanglanté, la terreur et l'horreur se bousculant dans son esprit.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit ses quatre enfants, juste devant elle. Tués; mutilés; recroquevillés en position fœtale.

Cynthia, sa plus jeune fille, semblait la regarder, et ses yeux disaient : « Pourquoi, maman ? Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés ? Pourquoi ? »

« Noooooooooooooooooooooooon ! »

Miss Brisby se réveilla dans son lit, trempée de sueur, la main tendue en avant, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, le cœur cognant à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine.

Elle mit dix secondes pour réaliser qu'elle avait rêvé, qu'elle se trouvait dans la maison adossée à l'angle mort de la pierre, où elle avait élevé ses enfants.

Ses enfants !

Elle se leva précipitamment et courut dans la chambre où dormaient Cynthia et Teresa. Elles étaient plongées dans leurs doux rêves, elles n'avaient pas entendu leur mère hurler. Rien ne pouvait les atteindre, elles étaient en vie. Soupirant de soulagement, elle alla voir Martin et Timothy, ses deux garçons. Eux aussi dormaient tranquillement.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

A pas lents, elle sortit sur le seuil de leur demeure. La lune était pleine et éclairait la nuit d'une lumière fantomatique.

Les battements du cœur de la souris se calmèrent enfin.

Quel horrible cauchemar ! Tout semblait si présent, si… Réel !

Les hideuses images du songe affluaient dans sa tête. Elle essaya de les repousser, en vain.

_Le sang ruisselant sur l'herbe humide de rosée Les masques de terreur des cadavres Justin, à terre, les bras en croix Ses enfants, leurs corps affreusement mutilés, gisant sans vie Les yeux vitreux et implorants de Cynthia…_

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve… », prononça t-elle à haute voix, pour donner plus de force à sa phrase.

Mais cette vision ignoble la poursuivait, la hantait.

Et une question lui revenait sans cesse, même une fois qu'elle eût regagné son lit afin d'essayer de retrouver le sommeil :

Elle avait vu la vallée de Thorn, où les rats étaient allés se réfugier. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, mais elle l'avait vue. Une immense étendue d'herbe verte que surplombait une vaste forêt. Pourquoi ce paysage lui était-il si familier ?

Quand elle réussit à se rendormir, le soleil pointait à l'horizon…

Ce fut Cynthia qui la tira du sommeil. Elle la secouait doucement en l'appelant à voix basse.

« Maman ? Maman, tout va bien ? »

Elizabeth s'éveilla. Elle était toujours fatiguée. Elle rencontra le regard de sa fille (un regard plein de vie, grâce au ciel) et lui sourit.

« Oui, ma chérie, je vais bien. J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout. Vous êtes tous debout ? »

« Depuis au moins deux heures, maman », répondit Cynthia.

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai dormi si longtemps ?! »

Miss Brisby sauta au pied du lit et fonça à la salle de bain, sous les yeux amusés de la jeune fille.

« Laisse-moi dix minutes pour me préparer, j'arrive ! », cria la mère depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

« D'accord, maman ! Ne te rendors pas ! », lança Cynthia d'un ton légèrement moqueur en quittant la chambre.

Elizabeth commençait hâtivement sa toilette. Plus le temps pour penser aux rêves, aussi horribles fussent-ils.

Car aujourd'hui il y avait à faire aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Tatie Musaraigne, et Miss Brisby l'avait invitée à le fêter chez eux.

« Voyons, ma chère, j'ai un an de plus, la belle affaire ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout une histoire ! », avait lancé la vieille femelle quand Elizabeth lui avait proposé cette fête. « Mais si c'est si important pour vous, d'accord, je viendrais, pour vous faire plaisir ! », avait-elle ajouté, lui tournant le dos et croisant les bras.

Miss Brisby sourit à ce souvenir. Tatie Musaraigne aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de l'admettre, mais cette invitation l'avait émue.

A force de persévérance, la famille Brisby avait aussi convaincu le vieux Mr Ages de se joindre à eux.

« Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour brailler comme un âne et aider à souffler les bougies ! », avait-il crié en claquant la porte de son logis après avoir congédié ses visiteurs. Lui aussi avait été ému qu'on pense à lui.

La Musaraigne elle-même ignorait quel âge elle avait exactement, mais son père lui avait dit qu'elle était née au début du solstice d'été.

Le temps était superbe, le soleil dorait agréablement le terre sèche.

Elizabeth Brisby s'habilla et vint rejoindre ses enfants, en pleins préparatifs pour la célébration.

Teresa, fine cuisinière, avait déjà achevé la quasi-totalité du copieux repas de fête les plats s'alignaient sur la table dressée à l'extérieur.

Elle était occupée à peler des fèves, Cynthia l'aidant avec enthousiasme.

Les deux garçons rangeaient la maison, mettaient la table, apportaient les plats dehors et piochaient accessoirement dedans.

Cette scène submergea Elizabeth d'un immense élan d'amour pour ses enfants.

Cela faisait dix mois que les rats de NIMH étaient partis, dix mois depuis les évènements fantastiques qui s'étaient produits dans la vie de cette famille.

A présent, la chair de sa chair avait grandit.

Teresa était devenue une belle jeune femme, élégante, courageuse.

Cynthia était adolescente maintenant, et promettait de devenir elle aussi une vraie beauté (malgré les bleus et les coupures qu'elle ne cessait de renouveler sur son corps par ses imprudences incessantes).

Martin avait atteint son but : c'était à présent un jeune homme fort, vigoureux, et toujours aussi enclin à la témérité. Les muscles saillaient sous sa chemise et il ne perdait jamais une occasion de le montrer.

Timothy était resté mince et fragile, mais brillant d'une intelligence hors-du-commun. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à tenter des expériences dont personne ne saisissait le sens à part lui.

Ses quatre enfants étaient en vie. Et tous étaient heureux. La vie souriait à nouveau pour la famille Brisby.

Pendant que Miss Brisby s'émerveillait de son bonheur, un groupe de rats et de souris étaient arrivés devant le rosier sauvage.

Ils étaient huit. Cinq rats et trois souris. Ils se tenaient devant le buisson qui avait été la demeure des rats de NIMH.

Les rats étaient constitués de trois mâles et deux femelles.

Le premier mâle était bedonnant, portait de grosses lunettes qui faisaient ressembler ses yeux à des soucoupes et donnait le bras à une femelle. Cette dernière avait un ventre aussi proéminent que lui, et le regardait avec ce tendre amour des premiers mois d'une relation.

Le second était au contraire maigre et renfrogné. Il semblait frêle et hésitant, et d'une grande timidité. Son pelage uniformément blanc ajoutait à cette impression.

Le troisième était sans doute le plus curieux de tout le groupe. Il était extrêmement vieux et ses poils si longs qu'on avait du mal à distinguer son visage, mais on sentait une force encore fringante émaner de ce vieillard. Une guitare était attachée dans son dos.

La deuxième femelle était jeune et gracieuse dans sa robe rouge qui avait pris la poussière à cause de la marche.

Les trois souris étaient en tête, face au rosier.

Celui qui se tenait juste devant avait le pelage gris, était plutôt grand pour une souris mais frêle et avait l'air vif et curieux des scientifiques.

Se tenaient juste derrière lui une souris mâle de petite taille, mais au corps appréciablement musclé, qui portait à la ceinture un sabre d'une taille impressionnante, presque démesurée.

Sur ses épaules était confortablement installée une petite femelle au poil entièrement noir, un chapeau large vissé sur la tête.

L'étrange groupe se tint un instant immobile, restant dans la contemplation du végétal déserté.

Puis ce fût la souris au sabre qui rompit le silence.

« Et bien, on dirait qu'on les a manqué, Chef ! »

Il s'adressait à la souris scientifique, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, dubitatif. L'escrimeur continua :

« On s'est tapés toute cette trotte pour rien, on dirait. Cet endroit est désert. Alors, Chef, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Le Chef réfléchit un instant. Tous attendaient sa réponse. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps.

« La seule chose à faire, c'est d'interroger les habitants de ce champ, en espérant que l'un d'eux sache où sont partis les rats ».

« Et si personne ne le sait ? », demanda la jeune femelle en robe rouge.

Nous aviserons à ce moment-là. Mais en attendant, ne soyons pas défaitistes. C'est notre seule chance nous devons obtenir cette information. »

La souris au sabre applaudit bruyamment, tout de suite imité par sa jeune « cavalière ».

« Bien ! Vous avez entendu le patron, la troupe ! Tout le monde en groupe par deux, on va ratisser ce champ à la recherche du bon tuyau ! »

« Ne pourrions-nous pas faire une pause, avant ? », demanda le rat maigre et hésitant. « Ca va faire quatre heures qu'on marche ! »

L'escrimeur le regarda et son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant des dents blanches et pointues.

« Et bien alors, mon canard, on est fatigué ? Ses petites jambes lui font mal, au gentil coco ? Il veut peut-être son petit biberon ? »

Et il éclata d'un rire horripilant, singé par l'enfant hissée sur ses épaules.

Le rat serra les poings et les dents, et lança, exaspéré :

« Ca va, là j'en ai marre ! Depuis qu'on est partis je dois me coltiner tes vannes débiles, je n'y tiens plus ! Je te conseille d'arrêter, ou je… »

« Ou quoi ? », l'interrompit le guerrier. « Tu vas me faire taire ? J'aimerais bien voir ça… »

Nouveaux rires des deux complices.

Le jeune mâle s'avança vers les deux souris hilares et cria à l'adresse de l'escrimeur :

« Ferme-la et va prendre tes médocs, putain de souris psychopathe ! »

La souris en question s'arrêta de rire tout net. Le groupe entier retint son souffle.

Mais avant que l'un des deux ait pu ajouter ou faire quoi que ce soit, le Chef vint s'interposer entre eux et clama :

« Ca suffit, maintenant, vous deux ! Je ne supporte plus de vous voir vous pouiller à longueur de journée, et je ne suis sûrement pas le seul ! Ca dure depuis notre départ, et j'en ai ma claque ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! »

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! », répliqua le jeune rat.

Mais l'escrimeur s'avança dans sa direction, écartant doucement le Chef au passage, et tendit la main vers lui.

« Je te prie de m'excuser », dit-il. « Tu le sais, j'ai tendance à jouer les casses-couilles et je ne sais jamais quand il faut m'arrêter. Je ne recommencerais plus. »

Et il lui adressa un sourire franc et amical.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le rat prit la main de la souris dans la sienne.

« Ok, ok, c'est bon. On est copains. »

Ce à quoi le guerrier réagit en le serrant fort dans ses bras, faisant dangereusement tanguer l'enfant perchée sur son dos qui se retint au pelage de sa tête, et lui fit un gros bécot sonore sur la joue.

« Tu sais qu'je t'aime, toi ? »

« Ca va, ca va, lâche-moi, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! », cria le mâle en repoussant maladroitement la souris.

« J'aime mieux ça », acquiesça le Chef. « D'accord pour une pause, Michael », s'adressa-t-il au rat timide. « Mais pas longtemps, je voudrais qu'on en finisse au plus vite. »

« Super, merci », soupira Michael en s'écroulant dans l'herbe tout en se défaisant de son barda.

Les autres l'imitèrent, et la souris escrimeur mit genou à terre pour permettre à sa jeune partenaire de descendre. Celle-ci ne le fit qu'avec réticence et en prenant tout son temps pour laisser sa monture enfin libre de ses mouvements.

Tous sortirent gourdes et en-cas, et commencèrent un pique-nique improvisé. La longue marche se ressentait douloureusement dans leurs jambes.

Leur voyage avait commencé il y avait de cela deux mois. Deux mois de trajet épuisant, de nuits à la belle étoile, de lutte pour trouver eau et nourriture et d'attaques de prédateurs. Ils avaient vu des dizaines de choses étonnantes, de choses effrayantes, de choses merveilleuses. Leur périple leur avait apporté joies et souffrances, espoirs et désillusions.

Leur arrivée au rosier sauvage devait conclure cette épuisante migration mais à présent, les rats de NIMH étaient partis. Le groupe n'avait toujours pas atteint son but, et tous se demandaient à présent s'ils l'atteindraient un jour…

La souris scientifique que les autres avaient portée au rang de chef, et qui s'appelait Edward Nelly, réfléchissait à tout ça. Il observa attentivement ses comparses, occupés à reprendre des forces. Malgré leurs visages las et déçus, il sentait encore leur détermination et, surtout, leur confiance en lui. Sa gorge se serra d'émotion à cette pensée.

Comme chacun d'eux, il avait connu la souffrance, la détresse, le désespoir. Ils avaient traversé les pires épreuves ensemble. Et ils l'avaient choisi, lui, pour les garder unis, pour les diriger. Cela s'était fait naturellement. Il n'y avait pas eu de vote, pas de discussion (autant qu'Edward le sache, en tout cas). C'était comme ça, tout simplement.

Il ne s'était jamais vu en leader. Il était plutôt du genre réservé, solitaire. Mais les autres avaient compris qu'il était le plus à même de prendre les décisions, de conduire le groupe. Il prenait toujours en considération l'avis des autres, était diplomate, et par-dessus-tout, tout le monde savait qu'Edward Nelly comprenait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il convenait de faire, pour la survie du groupe.

C'était lui qui avait décidé de quitter Burning Hills pour partir à la recherche des rats du rosier sauvage, lui qui avait planifié leur itinéraire, qui les avaient guidés à travers ce monde hostile, lui qui avait préparé tout le matériel. Il les avait sauvés, et tous en étaient conscients.

Le vieux rat à la guitare vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, le sortant de sa rêverie. Lui tendant une poignée de baies séchées, il lui parla d'une voix grave et éraillée :

« Il faut manger aussi, Edward. Je viens te le dire parce que je sais que tu es bien capable d'oublier de te nourrir, trop absorbé par tes pensées que tu es.»

Nelly le regarda, pris au dépourvu.

« Je sais que tu es inquiet », reprit le vieux. « Ton plan ne s'est pas déroulé comme tu l'espérais, mais ne t'en fais pas trop. Je crois pouvoir parler en notre nom à tous, et je peux t'assurer qu'on te suivra jusqu'au bout. On n'abandonnera pas. »

Edward tourna machinalement la tête vers l'escrimeur, qui était assis non loin de là avec la gamine. Celui-ci, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, leva les yeux vers lui. Il sourit, et leva discrètement le pouce en l'air, en signe de soutien. Le jeune chef sourit à son tour, puis reporta son attention sur le vieux. Il tendit la main pour recevoir les baies qu'il lui présentait.

« Merci », dit-il simplement en recueillant la nourriture qui lui était offerte.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la bande rassasiée s'était remise en mouvement, en groupe par deux, chacun partant dans une direction différente pour interroger les résidants du champ. Edward partit avec le vieux, l'escrimeur avec sa petite protégée, Michael avec l'élégante femelle à la robe rouge, et le couple de rats bedonnants s'en fut de son côté.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Les « Huit de Burning Hills » avaient un travail à accomplir.


	2. Chapitre II: Du Sang et des Larmes

**Chapitre II**

**« Du Sang et des Larmes »**

La famille Brisby, Mr Ages et Tatie Musaraigne, l'invitée d'honneur, étaient rassemblés autour de la grande table dressée à l'extérieur.

Les plats passaient de mains en mains, les conversations allaient bon train. Même le vieux Mr Ages, si peu enclin à la frivolité, se laissait dérider par une histoire que lui contait Cynthia, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur son visage ridé.

La Musaraigne, qui était assise à côté de Miss Brisby, se pencha vers cette dernière pour lui parler discrètement.

« Dites-moi, ma chère… Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose. Il n'y toujours pas d'homme dans votre vie ? »

Miss Brisby ouvrit la bouche, surprise.

« Je ne voulais pas vous froisser, mon amie. C'est par simple curiosité. »

« Euh… Non. Non, je n'ai personne », répondit la souris, embarrassée.

« Selon moi, les hommes sont inutiles. Mais je pensais qu'un beau brin de femme comme vous ne resterait pas seule longtemps. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai offensée. »

« Non, ce n'est rien… », dit Elizabeth.

Pendant que la Musaraigne reportait son attention sur Mr Ages, qui riait aux éclats à la chute de l'histoire de Cynthia, Miss Brisby réfléchissait.

Elle aimait encore énormément Jonathan. Le vide qu'il avait laissé était encore très présent, et souvent le regret lui serrait le cœur en pensant à lui elle n'avait pas pu lui dire adieu. C'était un être hors-du-commun, et sa disparition avait tué quelque chose en elle.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à refaire sa vie avec un autre. Pour elle, à l'heure actuelle, c'était inconcevable. Pourquoi donc Tatie Musaraigne lui avait-elle parlé de ça ?

A cet instant, un puissant son de cloches se fit entendre, coupant court aux rires et aux conversations. Timothy se leva, la tête tournée en direction des cloches de bronzes qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué et accroché à quelques pas de leur logis.

« Le système d'alarme… C'est Dragon le chat ! »

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Les souris et la vieille musaraigne abandonnèrent précipitamment la table et ses victuailles pour courir se réfugier dans la maison, Elizabeth entrant la dernière et claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Saleté de bestiole ! », pesta la Musaraigne. « Pas moyen d'avoir un moment de paix avec cette horreur ! »

Ils attendaient tous, le visage collé aux vitres des fenêtres, observant les alentours.

Depuis le départ des rats de NIMH, Dragon le chat s'était littéralement déchaîné sur les animaux du champ. Par pur plaisir de chasser, il s'en prenait à tout ce qui bougeait. Souris, oiseaux, lapins, personne n'était épargné.

Les Brisby, qui avaient essuyé la perte de leur chef de famille par la faute de cet animal, avaient alors pris leurs précautions, sous la tutelle de Timothy.

La première chose qu'il fit, ce fût de bâtir un système de sécurité autour de la maison. Par une ingénieuse invention, tout le périmètre autour de la bâtisse était entouré de fils, astucieusement dissimulés. Quiconque ne faisant que les effleurer déclenchait les cloches accrochés à un poteau, non loin de la porte. Ainsi, le félin monstrueux (ou qui que ce soit) ne pouvait approcher les lieux sans qu'il signale sa présence.

A chaque déplacement, la famille Brisby redoublait de prudence. Ils se déplaçaient rarement seuls, prenaient mille précaution pour n'être ni vus ni entendus et passaient par des endroits difficiles d'accès.

Dragon était le poison de leur existence, l'ultime vestige d'un passé sombre et malheureux.

Et à présent, il les obligeait à se terrer chez eux en ce moment de retrouvailles.

Elizabeth se tenait entre ses deux fils, le visage si près de la vitre qu'elle l'embuait de son souffle. Elle serrait rageusement les poings et ses yeux brillaient d'une haine sans bornes. Comme elle aurait voulu le voir mort, ce monstre sanguinaire !

La tension était palpable dans la maison, tous avaient les yeux rivés dehors.

C'est alors que sortirent des hautes herbes Edward Nelly et son vieux compagnon à la guitare. Le Chef soutenait le vieux par le bras pour l'aider à mieux se déplacer.

La surprise fut totale. L'irruption de ces deux étranges êtres sidéra tout le monde.

Ils avaient vu la maison. Ils semblèrent parler entre eux un instant, décidant de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Puis ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au seuil, les autres les perdant de vue. Des coups sourds retentirent dans la maison. Edward venait de frapper à la porte.

Ce fut Miss Brisby qui réagit la première. Lentement elle quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte. La Musaraigne l'arrêta en lui empoignant fermement le bras.

« Folle, où croyez-vous aller ? Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'ouvrir la porte à ces étrangers ?! On ne connaît pas leurs intentions ! »

« Ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux… », répondit Elizabeth. « Je pense qu'on ne risque rien. »

Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de la vieille femme et continua de marcher vers la porte, suivi du reste de sa famille. Martin avait pris place derrière elle, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

Edward regarda son compagnon. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Le jeune chef allait encore frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain, et il se trouva face à Miss Brisby.

Durant un instant, il fut incapable de parler. La souris qui venait d'apparaître devant lui était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue. Les yeux bleus de la femelle le fascinaient. Elle levait un regard timide et interrogateur vers lui qui le troublait au plus haut point.

Il n'avait jamais connu de femme, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. NIMH lui avait également pris cela. Face à Elizabeth, il était sans voix, démuni.

Ayant vécu les pires souffrances, traversé les plus dures épreuves, il pensait que plus rien ne pouvait l'émouvoir désormais. Les magnifiques yeux bleus de cette femelle lui prouvaient le contraire. Une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie venait de l'envahir, ébranlant les convictions sur lesquelles il avait bâti sa vie.

Le silence se prolongea quelques secondes avant qu'Edward ne reprenne le contrôle de ses sens

« Bon… Bonjour, madame. Je m'appelle Edward Nelly, et voici James Harker. Je suis navré de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, si vous le voulez bien. »

« Quel genre de questions ?! Et qui êtes-vous, d'abord, d'où venez-vous ? », brailla Tatie Musaraigne, cachée derrière la silhouette massive de Martin.

« Nous venons du comté voisin, de Burning Hills, plus précisément. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps, mais en fait nous cherchons quelqu'un. Nous sommes à la recherche des rats qui habitaient le rosier sauvage, qu'ils ont apparemment quitté. »

« Les Rats… Du rosier sauvage ? », demanda Miss Brisby, interloquée.

« Oui. Vous savez quelque chose à leur sujet ? »

Après avoir jaugé les deux personnages qui se tenaient devant elle, Elizabeth ouvrit grand la porte, s'écarta du seuil et dit simplement :

« Entrez ».

La remerciant d'un signe de tête, Edward et James pénétrèrent dans la demeure. C'est ainsi que débuta la rencontre entre les Brisby et les cobayes de Burning Hills.

Pendant qu'Elizabeth Brisby commençait à narrer son histoire à ses deux visiteurs qui l'écoutaient, fascinés, la souris escrimeur marchait en tenant la main de l'enfant qui l'accompagnait.

Il s'appelait Hector Desmétiers, et la petite, Morgane Joshua.

Morgane regardait partout à la fois, ne manquait aucun détail. Un papillon butinant sur une branche, un oiseau qui piaillait au loin, les fleurs couchées par le vent… Elle contemplait tout de ses yeux émerveillés et intelligents, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hector n'était pas moins attentif, mais il ne prenait pas le temps de s'attarder sur les oiseaux et les papillons. Il était à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, du moindre mouvement, de la moindre odeur inhabituelle. Il avait cru entendre au loin un son de cloches, mais commençait à se dire qu'il avait rêvé. Pourquoi des cloches retentiraient dans un endroit pareil ? Il y avait autre chose qui le gênait, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir quoi.

Son dos le faisait souffrir. Il portait la petite presque tous les jours, c'était devenu une habitude. Mais malgré les douleurs que cela lui causait, il ne lui refusait jamais ce plaisir. D'ailleurs, il ne lui refusait presque jamais rien, excepté quand c'était pour sa sécurité.

Hector et Morgane étaient inséparables, et cela depuis leur évasion du centre de Burning Hills. La petite fille était en adoration devant le guerrier, et lui aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter pour sauver la sienne. Entre eux deux, c'était le vrai coup de foudre.

Tout d'un coup il sentit Morgane lui lâcher la main. Il tourna la tête vers elle pour la voir courir vers un gros rocher qui dépassait des hautes herbes.

« Attends ! Ne t'éloigne pas sans m'avoir demandé, Morgane ! C'est dangereux, ici, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se tapir dans le coin ! »

La petite s'arrêta net et se retourna face à son tuteur.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, si tu as tellement peur ! Regarde, en montant sur ce rocher, ça devrait être plus facile de se repérer, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il la rejoint, l'air sévère.

« Tu comptes vraiment escalader ce truc ? », demanda t-il en jaugeant le haut roc couvert de mousse sèche qui s'élevait devant eux. « Tu risques de tomber… »

« Raison de plus pour que tu m'aides, gros tas de muscles ! Tu n'en as pas marre d'errer à l'aveuglette ? Moi, si ! »

Hector soupira. Il regarda la fillette, qui le contemplait de ses grands yeux innocents.

« Bon, d'accord, tu marques un point. Mais pas question que tu fasses l'ascension de ce truc toute seule, tu te romprais le cou. »

Il mit un genou à terre.

« Allez, grimpe et accroche-toi bien à moi, on va aller au sommet. »

Poussant un cri de joie, Morgane sauta sans ménagement sur le dos de l'escrimeur exactement comme le ferait un cavalier Indien. Hector grimaça un peu, mais pivota tout de suite après la tête vers le visage ravi de la gamine et lui sourit.

« Ne t'imagines pas que je continuerais à te porter quand on aura rejoint les rats de NIMH ! Et n'abuse pas trop de ma gentillesse, je ne suis pas un cheval de course ! »

« C'est ça. Allez, hue, cocotte ! », lança l'enfant en empoignant la fourrure de la tête de son compagnon comme si elle tenait des rennes. Elle ne se risqua quand même pas à tirer dessus.

Riant avec indulgence, le jeune guerrier entreprit d'escalader le gros rocher, Morgane s'accrochant fermement à son cou.

Si Hector n'avait pas été si occupé par son amie, il aurait remarqué un changement dans l'air. Plus de papillons ni d'oiseaux ne batifolaient à proximité de la pierre.

Entre les herbes brûlées par le soleil, à quelques mètres des deux souris, un œil jaune, unique, étincelait d'une horrible cruauté. Tapi dans l'ombre, Dragon le chat observait l'escrimeur et la petite fille dans leur ascension. La petite fille l'intéressait particulièrement. La salive lui montait à la bouche tandis qu'une avidité impatiente enflait dans son esprit stupide et meurtrier.

« Deux jours après que notre maison ait été déplacée, je suis retournée au rosier sauvage », racontait Miss Brisby. « Les rats étaient partis, sans rien nous dire. Ils s'en sont allés à la vallée de Thorn. »

« La vallée de Thorn ? », répéta Edward, fasciné.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas où ça se trouve exactement. »

« Nous, nous pouvons le savoir… »

Il se leva, croisa les mains derrière son dos et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était plongé dans une intense réflexion.

« Nous pouvons trouver la vallée de Thorn. Nous avons des cartes très précises, dans notre équipe. »

« Combien êtes-vous exactement ? », demanda Martin.

« Nous sommes huit », répondit Edward.

Il ajouta avec un sourire :

« Les huit de Burning Hills, c'est le nom qu'on s'est donnés. »

« Moi, j'ai une question plus importante à vous poser ! », lança Tatie Musaraigne, méfiante. « Vous savez à présent presque tout sur cette famille, et je dois dire au passage », dit-elle en se tournant vers Elizabeth, « que vous êtes bien imprudente de vous confier comme cela à des gens dont nous ignorons tout ! »

Elle avança vers Edward, qui arborait un air consterné.

« Qui êtes-vous exactement ? D'où venez-vous vraiment ? Quelles sont vos intentions ? Et comment cela se fait-il que vous connaissiez les Rats de NIMH, que vous sachiez où les trouver ?!»

Elle ponctuait chaque question en enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine du scientifique.

Ce dernier soupira et sourit de nouveau.

« Vous avez raison. Vous m'avez raconté votre histoire », dit-il en regardant Elizabeth. « Il faut que je vous narre la nôtre. »

Fronçant les sourcils, la Musaraigne recula jusqu'au fauteuil le plus confortable de la pièce et s'y affala, tout en ne quittant pas une seule fois des yeux Edward. La souris se rassis également, et plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus d'Elizabeth (qui le regardait avec une intensité désarmante), et il commença son récit.

« Comme je vous l'ai dis, nous sommes huit au total. Les huit de Burning Hills. Cinq rats et trois souris. Les autres sont actuellement en train d'interroger les habitants du champ pour obtenir des informations sur les rats du rosier sauvage. Si nous sommes à la recherche des Rats, c'est que nous cherchons nos semblables. »

Un silence surpris se propagea parmi les hôtes. A présent, tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres d'Edward Nelly.

Hector Desmétiers et Morgane Joshua étaient parvenus au sommet du rocher, et admiraient à présent le paysage.

« C'est beauuuu ! », clama Morgane, penchée à quatre pattes sur le rebord du roc.

« Fais attention, tu vas tomber », dit le guerrier en la ramenant doucement en arrière.

« Tu me couves trop, tu sais ! Je suis prudente, t'es pas obligé d'être derrière moi à chaque instant ! »

« C'est toi qui me dis ça », rétorqua Hector, amusé, « Alors que tu es sans cesse accrochée à mon cou… »

« J'aime bien m'accrocher à ton cou, parce que c'est le seul moment où j'ai un peu de pouvoir sur toi ! »

« Roublarde… », dit-il, un grand sourire illuminant ses traits.

« Oh, regarde ! Regarde Hector ! Là-bas !»

La petite montrait du doigt la direction sud-ouest, toute excitée.

« On dirait qu'il y a une maison, là-bas ! »

L'escrimeur s'approcha et se pencha prudemment en avant pour scruter l'horizon.

« Ma foi, c'est bien vrai ! Une petite maison ! Ca voudrait dire qu'il y aurait des gens… Comme nous dans ce champ ? »

« C'est possible », admit Morgane. « Le meilleur moyen c'est d'aller voir, non ? »

« Edward et James sont partis dans cette direction. Ils doivent déjà y être. Je ne crois pas qu'on les aiderait beaucoup en les rejoignant. S'ils ont rencontré les habitants de cette maison, on n'a pas de raison de venir les embêter, on le saura bien assez tôt… On doit continuer dans notre direction. »

« Aaaaaw… » gémit l'enfant, déçue. « Pour une fois qu'on trouve un truc intéressant il faut que tu joues les rabat-joie ! »

« On a des ordres, Morgane, on doit s'y tenir. Cesse un peu tes caprices et redescendons de ce caillou. »

Faisant la moue, Morgane remonta sur le dos du guerrier.

« Et pour une fois », avertit Hector, « ne fais pas la folle. La descente va être bien plus ardue que la montée et j'ai pas envie de faire une chute de si haut. »

« Ok, patron, comme tu veux… »

Ils commencèrent à descendre. Toujours planqué dans les fourrés, Dragon dressa les oreilles et banda les muscles, prêt à attaquer.

Quand ils furent arrivés à un mètre du sol, la petite fille lâcha soudainement le cou de son compagnon, pour sauter élégamment à terre.

« Eh ! », lança l'escrimeur, affolé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne refais jamais ça, tu entends ? Jamais! C'est dangereux, pour toi comme pour moi ! », cria Hector, furieux et anxieux, tout en continuant sa descente.

La petite réalisa qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle commença à parler pour demander pardon, et c'est ce moment-là que Dragon choisit pour charger.

A une vitesse phénoménale, il bondit des hautes herbes comme une flèche, fonça sur la petite fille et referma sa gueule béante sur son bras droit, sous les yeux horrifiés du guerrier.

Morgane poussa un long hurlement où se mêlaient souffrance et terreur, tandis que l'animal l'entraînait dans le champ.

Hector réussit à sortir de son effroi, sauta à terre, et se lança à la poursuite du prédateur en hurlant le nom de sa protégée, tout en fouillant dans son sac de voyage.

« Tout comme les rats du rosier sauvage, NIMH nous as fait subir leurs abominables expériences. »

« Vous voulez dire que NIMH a commis les mêmes crimes autre part ?! », demanda Mr Ages, interloqué.

« En fait NIMH n'est qu'un centre parmi d'autres à travers le pays, qui dépend du National Institute of Health, une agence gouvernementale. Le centre de Burning Hills d'où nous venons en fait partie. Nous avons reçu les mêmes injections que les rats du rosier sauvage. Et notre histoire est, sans doute, assez similaire… Après avoir constaté notre métamorphose, nous avons réussi à nous échapper.»

« Mais comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez l'existence des rats de ce champ ? », questionna Miss Brisby.

« Après notre évasion, nous avons pensé qu'il était possible que nous n'étions pas seuls. Nous devions chercher le moyen de confirmer ces soupçons. Nous avons alors utilisé la banque de données du National Institute of Health, à l'insu des scientifiques. »

« Comment avez-vous réussi à faire cela ? »

« En nous introduisant de nuit et en consultant les ordinateurs, bien sûr. »

L'admiration se lisait sur tous les visages. Satisfait, Edward allait continuer, quand un sifflement lointain suivi d'une explosion se fit entendre au dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que ! », s'exclama Tatie Musaraigne.

Edward se rua à la fenêtre, pour apercevoir la traînée d'une fusée de détresse, à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison.

Il se retourna vers ses hôtes.

« C'est un de nos groupes. Ils ont un problème… »

Hector courait à en perdre haleine, tenant encore le pistolet d'alarme. Au devant de lui, lui parvenaient les bruits de la course du prédateur et les hurlements de Morgane. Il voyait les hautes herbes s'abattre sur le chemin de Dragon, et la queue touffue du chat qui filait entre elles.

Son sac le gênait fortement. D'un mouvement paniqué, il s'en débarrassa et le laissa tomber au sol. Il redoubla de vitesse.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir logiquement. La terreur et l'angoisse lui embrouillaient l'esprit. Une seule pensée revenait sans cesse dans sa tête, comme un mantra : « Faite qu'elle ne meure pas ! Faites qu'elle ne meure pas ! Faites qu'elle ne meure pas ! …»

Tout le groupe composé des Brisby, d'Edward Nelly, de James Harker, de Tatie Musaraigne et de Mr Ages (chacun à son rythme selon sa santé ou son âge) se frayait péniblement un chemin à travers champ, dans la direction d'où la fusée était partie.

« Vous savez… Où vous allez ? », demanda Elizabeth, essoufflée, à Edward.

Ce dernier courait loin devant, malgré les douleurs qui lui transperçaient le cœur.

« La fusée venait de par-là ! Ciel, j'espère qu'on arrivera à temps ! »

Il avait lui-même mis au point ces fusées de détresse. En deux mois, ils n'avaient pas eu à les utiliser une seule fois. La situation devait être dramatique. De plus, c'était dans cette direction qu'il avait envoyé Hector et Morgane. Si Hector lui-même était en difficulté, c'était que quelque chose de très grave se produisait…

Il s'arrêta net. Miss Brisby lui rentra dedans, mais il n'y fit guère attention. Juste à ses pieds, il y avait le sac d'Hector. Pas de doute là-dessus, il n'y avait que le jeune guerrier qui avait un sac aussi rapiécé. Mais ce fut autre chose qui lui fit sentir glisser un frisson glacé tout le long de son corps. Sur les herbes sèches, couchées au sol, piétinées, un peu plus loin, il y avait du sang.

Des cris et des crachotements furieux leur parvinrent à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, derrière les fourrés.

Edward poussa un long soupir, avança jusqu'à la source de ces bruits et écarta le feuillage.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent les glaça d'horreur. Une minuscule clairière s'ouvrait à travers les buissons, et la scène qui s'y déroulait était terrifiante.

Dragon le chat se tenait toutes griffes sorties, le poil hérissé, la gueule ouverte, une lueur sanguinaire dans son unique œil, crachant et rugissant devant Hector, qui avait dégainé son immense sabre. Son aspect n'était pas moins redoutable que le prédateur. Il crachait et rugissait autant que le chat, et son regard était haineux, meurtrier. Les deux adversaires se jaugeaient, chacun essayant d'intimider l'autre.

Près d'eux, au sol, gisait Morgane, inconsciente. Une flaque de sang s'étendait à côté d'elle. Dragon l'avait lâchée.

« Morgane ! », s'exclama Edward.

Il se précipita vers l'enfant blessée; le chat tourna sa tête monstrueuse vers lui et lança un rugissement abominable, mais le hurlement d'Hector le couvrit entièrement.

« Ne les touche pas, saloperie ! C'est MOI ton adversaire, sale pourriture ! »

Et il chargea. D'un bond prodigieux, il se hissa sur la tête de la bête féroce, s'agrippa à ses poils nauséabonds de la main gauche, leva bien haut son sabre de la droite et enfonça son arme jusqu'à la garde dans l'œil valide du chat.

Celui-ci poussa un long cri de souffrance et de rage, et tenta de se débarrasser de son agresseur à l'aveuglette en donnant des coups de griffes désordonnés au-dessus de sa tête. Une patte griffue atteignit Hector à l'épaule gauche, lui laissant de profondes entailles dans la peau et faisant couler son sang à flots, mais il n'en avait cure. Il retira sa lame de l'œil mutilé de la bête, puis sauta à terre et se remit immédiatement en garde, face à elle.

Durant ce combat d'une violence extrême, Edward avait rejoint Morgane. A présent il l'étreignait, lui criait de se réveiller. Mr Ages accourut aussitôt, sa trousse de médecin se balançant à son bras (il l'avait emportée avec lui). Repoussant sans ménagement le scientifique, il ausculta rapidement la jeune victime, en vrai professionnel, puis ouvrit sa trousse pour commencer les soins d'urgence.

Près d'eux, la bataille faisait toujours rage. Loin d'abandonner, Dragon était devenu fou furieux. Jamais un seul animal ne lui avait jusqu'alors résisté, et encore moins blessé. La souffrance, l'horreur de la cécité et l'amertume de la défaite l'avaient transformé en démente machine à tuer. Il donnait des coups de pattes au hasard, poussant des hurlements presque humains.

Hector, quant à lui, savait qu'il avait gagné. Quand les griffes du monstre le manquèrent d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, il lui trancha le coussinet d'un coup de sabre. Lui aussi n'avait plus toute sa tête. En cet instant, il était devenu aussi sauvage que son ennemi.

Les autres n'osaient pas bouger. L'effroi les paralysait

Elizabeth Brisby tremblait de tout son corps. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du démoniaque félin, qui l'avait tant terrorisée autrefois. Elle avait envie d'hurler, une épouvantable nausée s'emparait d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait détourner le regard.

Dragon chargea une nouvelle fois, droit sur Hector. Le guerrier saisit l'occasion, et se jeta à toute vitesse, sabre en avant, sur la gorge de son adversaire. La lame qui s'enfonça dans la carotide du chat fit un horrible bruit de succion. Le prédateur essaya de hurler, mais ne pût produire qu'un borborygme abject. La souris et le chat restèrent un instant immobiles, tels deux statues de soldats s'affrontant sur un champ de bataille puis Hector retira le sabre du corps de sa victime, et celle-ci s'effondra, agonisante. Elle prit de longues aspirations paniquées, les membres agités de convulsions… Puis cessa tout mouvement, en poussant un long et terrible soupir. C'était fini.

Le combattant avait encore son sabre en main. Il se tenait debout, la tête baissée, respirant bruyamment. Le sang continuait de couler de sa blessure, mais il ne sentait aucune douleur. C'était son esprit qui souffrait, qui tentait de renfermer ce qui venait de se réveiller des abysses les plus noires qui l'habitaient. Puis, peu à peu, le contrôle de ses pensées lui revint ainsi que les souvenirs.

« Morgane… », murmura t-il.

Il se tourna vers Edward et Mr Ages, affairés autour de l'enfant.

« Morgane ! »

Lâchant son arme, il se rua vers le corps inanimé de la petite fille. Il tomba à genoux devant elle, et fondit en larmes.

« Morgane ! Oh mon Dieu ! Morgane ! Je t'en supplie, ne sois pas morte ! Je t'en supplie ne soit pas moooooorte ! »

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais Mr Ages l'en empêcha en le rejetant violemment en arrière.

« Elle n'est pas morte !», dit-il, « Rassurez-vous. Mais nous devons la soigner immédiatement. Je suis en train de lui administrer les premiers soins, alors je vous en prie, contrôlez-vous et ne me gênez pas !

Hector acquiesça d'un signe de tête, une angoisse extrême se peignant sur ses traits.

Pendant ce temps, Miss Brisby s'était rapprochée du cadavre de Dragon. Son fils Martin avait essayé de la retenir, mais elle s'était fermement dégagée. Il se tenait juste derrière elle, prêt à intervenir s'il prenait à la bête de montrer qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trépassé.

Elizabeth se tenait devant la masse touffue et puante du chat, les yeux apparemment vides de tout sentiment. En apparence, du moins, car au fond d'elle se livrait un vrai combat d'émotions diverses et contradictoires.

Ce monstre, cette cruelle créature avait assassiné son mari, l'avait mangé. Il lui avait enlevé son Amour, avait privé ses enfants de la chance de grandir avec leur père.

Et pourtant… Pourtant elle ne ressentait aucune joie en contemplant ce corps. N'avait-elle pas pensé, quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'elle aurait aimé voir son cadavre ?

Mais à présent, elle ne savait pas quels étaient ses sentiments. L'assassin de son mari avait été tué, la belle affaire… Jonathan était toujours mort…

Soudain, elle n'y tint plus. De grosses larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle tombait à genoux, hurlant sa souffrance et son chagrin.

Martin réagit immédiatement. Il courut vers elle, la releva et l'étreignit, la laissant décharger sa peine au creux de son épaule. En pleurs, ses autres enfants, Teresa, Timothy et Cynthia, vinrent les rejoindre. Formant un cercle dans leur étreinte, ils pleurèrent ensemble, en famille.

Un instant plus tard, Mr Ages murmura, les dents serrés et transpirant à grosses gouttes :

« Ca y'est, j'ai fini… ».

S'adressant à tout le monde, il se leva et haussa la voix, qu'il avait lui aussi serrée par l'émotion :

« Je suis désolé, mais si nous voulons avoir une chance de sauver cette enfant, il faut la transporter tout de suite chez vous, Miss Brisby ! C'est une question de secondes ! »

Elizabeth, encore secouée par quelques sanglots, réussi à se mettre debout, aidée par ses enfants. Jetant un regard emprunt d'une profonde tristesse à la petite fille inconsciente, elle fit un signe de tête affirmatif au vieil homme. Celui-ci lança tout de suite à Hector et Edward, restés près de lui pendant tout ce temps :

« Aidez-moi, il faut la bouger. Allez-y doucement ! »


	3. Chapitre III: L'attente

**Chapitre III**

**« L'attente »**

Pendant qu'Edward et Hector portaient précautionneusement la petite, tout en allant au plus vite, Mr Ages avait envoyé Timothy et Martin dans son laboratoire chercher une liste de médicaments et d'instruments chirurgicaux, en leur décrivant précisément leur aspect et leur emplacement.

A présent, tous étaient réunis dans le salon des Brisby. Les deux garçons d'Elizabeth étaient revenus avec ce que le vieux médecin leur avait demandé.

Dix minutes plus tôt, James Harker avait tiré une nouvelle fusée juste devant la maison, pour indiquer leur position aux autres groupes. Il était tous là maintenant, et arboraient une mine anxieuse et maussade.

Mr Ages et Edward se trouvaient dans la chambre des filles, juste à côté, la porte fermée. Et ils dépensaient toute leur énergie à sauver Morgane.

Miss Brisby, ne sachant que faire d'autre, avait préparé une infusion et en distribuait à tout le monde. Quand elle passa à côté d'Hector en lui offrant une tasse, ce dernier l'ignora totalement.

Il marchait de long en large à grandes enjambées, une terrible angoisse se lisant dans ses yeux. Chaque centimètre de son corps paraissait tendu à l'extrême. Il se tordait les mains, respirait bruyamment. Il faisait peur à voir.

« Monsieur… », bafouilla Elizabeth quand le guerrier repassa près d'elle à toute vitesse. « Vous devriez vous asseoir, vous allez vous épuiser à tourner ainsi en rond… »

Il continua de l'ignorer. Même, il accéléra l'allure.

Le rat bedonnant se leva du fauteuil où il était assis avec sa compagne, et vint se poster aux côtés de la mère de famille.

« Ecoute, Hector… », commença t-il. « Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi… »

« Non, tu ne sais rien, Gregory ! », lança l'escrimeur en continuant son manège. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir… »

« Que ce soit vrai ou pas, une chose au moins est sûre. Tu es blessé et très choqué. T'asseoir te ferait sans doute plus de bien que de parcourir la pièce de long en large comme tu le fais, avec ta blessure. », dit calmement Gregory.

Hector répondit par une exclamation dédaigneuse.

Miss Brisby prit la relève. Avançant d'un pas, elle s'adressa au jeune guerrier.

« Elle va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûre… »

Cette phrase le fit stopper net en pleine course. Il se tourna lentement vers Elizabeth, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, des yeux où se lisait une terrible souffrance.

« Et comment vous pouvez le savoir, hein ? », demanda t-il dans un souffle, en détachant nettement chaque syllabe.

La femelle trembla un peu, mais réussit à parler d'une voix claire et qu'elle voulait apaisante.

« Mr Ages est un excellent médecin. Il a sauvé mon fils Timothy d'une grave pneumonie. Ayez confiance en lui, je suis persuadée qu'il arrivera à la sauver… »

« Et s'il n'y arrive pas ?! », hurla Hector, soudain au bord des larmes. « Et si elle meurt ?! »

Il regardait Miss Brisby, son visage n'était plus que peine et douleur.

« Je n'ai qu'elle, moi ! C'était mon devoir de la protéger ! Et j'ai échoué ! Si elle meurt… Si elle meurt, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! »

Et il s'effondra, un pied à terre, la tête dans les bras, de grosses larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux se mêlant au sang imprégné sur sa chemise.

Elizabeth elle-même avait du mal à contenir un sanglot, elle ne pouvait que compatir à la peine du guerrier. Avec un peu d'hésitation, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule droite d'Hector. Il leva la tête vers elle.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute… », dit-elle.

Les pleurs d'Hector reprirent de plus belle.

Tous regardaient la scène, le cœur serré.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de la pièce où les deux scientifiques opéraient s'ouvrit, et Edward Nelly fit son apparition. Sa chemise était parsemée de taches de sang.

Hector tourna la tête vers son ami, puis se rua sur lui, l'agrippa par les bras et lui demanda, tremblant de tout son corps :

« Comment va-t-elle ?! »

« Son état est stable. Elle a le bras cassé. Le plus inquiétant reste sa morsure, qui risque de s'infecter. Mr Ages lui a donné des traitements antibiotiques. Elle a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir. »

« Mais ce n'est pas sûr ? », questionna le guerrier d'une voix faible.

« La guérison sans risques n'existe pas. Mais nous sommes optimistes. Comme je disais, elle a de bonnes chances en continuant le traitement. »

Hector le lâcha, son regard se perdant vers la porte fermée.

« Je veux la voir… », dit-il en commençant à se déplacer dans cette direction.

Edward le retint par le bras.

« Attends ! »

L'escrimeur se retourna lentement.

« Lâche-moi, Edward. Je te préviens, lâche-moi. »

« Tu peux la voir, mais avant tout je dois te soigner. Ce chat t'a salement griffé, et toi aussi tu risques l'infection si on ne fait rien. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Lâche-moi ! »

Il se dégagea et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Arrête de déconner, Hector ! Je sais ce que tu ressens, je t'ai entendu à travers le mur ! Mais le fait est que si l'on ne fait rien pour ta blessure, tu vas sûrement y laisser ta peau ! Une fois guérie, comment crois-tu que Morgane se sentira si elle apprend que tu t'es laissé mourir parce que tu t'inquiétais pour elle ?! Si tu veux la revoir, laisse-moi te soigner ! »

Hector baissa les yeux et réfléchit quelques instants. Puis il revint vers Edward, ôta sa chemise, s'assit dans le dernier fauteuil de libre et lui dit :

« Ok, vas-y. Mais fais vite. »

Edward avait déjà sorti le baume de soin que lui avait donné Mr Ages. Le posant sur la table, il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un sachet contenant une poudre blanche, et un petit tube dont le contenu était un étrange liquide violet.

Il tendit le sachet à Miss Brisby.

« S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous faire chauffer de l'eau et diluer cette préparation ? C'est une poudre antibiotique. »

« Bien sûr », répondit Elizabeth en prenant le médicament et en l'emportant dans la cuisine.

Le scientifique s'approcha d'Hector qui attendait, et lui présenta le tube au liquide violet.

« J'en veux pas… », dit le guerrier, détournant la tête.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu as été soumis à un stress important et tu as besoin de ce traitement. Arrête tes gamineries et avale. »

Arborant une moue dégoûtée, l'escrimeur prit dans sa main la préparation violette, ôta le bouchon et vida le tube d'un trait.

« Miam… », murmura t-il sans joie en grimaçant.

« Brave garçon. », dit Edward en ouvrant le baume et en commençant à l'étaler sur la blessure. Hector tressaillit un peu, mais se laissa faire.

Pendant ce temps Elizabeth versait la poudre dans l'eau chaude. Ces gestes lui rappelaient des souvenirs douloureux.

Elle pensait toujours au violent combat entre Hector et Dragon. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une souris était capable de terrasser un chat de la sorte…

Les « Huit de Burning Hills » l'intriguaient. Ce vieux rat à la guitare, James Harker… Le jeune à l'air timide, Michael Peakes. Le couple de rats, qui s'étaient présentés sous les noms de Gregory Stark et Laura Redding. La jeune femelle à la robe rouge, qui s'appelait Blanche Ranier. La pauvre Morgane Joshua, qui se battait pour rester en vie. Hector Desmétiers, le prodigieux combattant maintenant accablé d'angoisse et de chagrin. Et Edward Nelly, ce chef mystérieux, si concerné par le sort de ses compagnons mais si solitaire à la fois, tellement en retrait…

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle les connaissait, mais elle se sentait déjà proche d'eux. Ils avaient fait irruption dans leur vie tellement vite… Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle ne voulait pas les voir partir. Elle sentait que son destin et celui de ses enfants était intrinsèquement lié à ces gens. Il fallait juste que la petite s'en sorte…

Sortant de sa rêverie, elle remua la poudre qui se diluait lentement dans l'eau. Une légère odeur de chlorophylle lui monta au museau.

Elizabeth prit précautionneusement le bol fumant et le porta à Edward, qui avait presque fini de « tartiner » le jeune guerrier. Ce dernier semblait faire de difficiles efforts pour se forcer à rester tranquille.

Edward remercia Elizabeth quand elle lui tendit le médicament et approcha le bol des lèvres d'Hector.

« Ca va ! Je ne suis pas un môme, je peux boire tout seul ! », lança le combattant exaspéré, en lui prenant le récipient des mains.

Il but à longues gorgées en laissant couler une grande quantité de préparation sur sa chemise.

« Je peux y aller, maintenant ? T'as fini de jouer au docteur ? », demanda t-il à Edward.

« Oui, vas-y. Essaie juste de ne pas agresser Mr Ages, il est épuisé et d'une humeur pas beaucoup plus joyeuse que la tienne… »

« Ok, c'est bon… »

Donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son chef au passage, le visage sans expression, il se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la chambre, et l'ouvrit.

Il s'attendait à recevoir un choc, mais pas à ce point. Ce qu'il vit lui déchira littéralement le cœur.

Morgane était allongée dans le lit de Cynthia, inconsciente. Un plâtre entourait son bras droit. De gros cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux. L'odeur du baume antiseptique qu'Edward venait d'appliquer au guerrier emplissait toute la pièce. Des bandages couverts de sang étaient disposés dans un coin, loin du lit.

« Morgane… », réussit-il à prononcer dans un souffle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua Mr Ages, affalé sur une chaise à proximité du lit, qui le regardait intensément. Il avait l'air épuisé.

« Mr Nelly vous a expliqué ce qu'il en est, n'est-ce pas ? », questionna t-il.

« Oui. Il m'a dit que vous lui aviez donné un traitement antibiotique, et qu'elle a de bonnes chances de vivre… »

« Et c'est vrai. Bien sûr, je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais je suis confiant. Et vous devez l'être vous aussi. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec elle. Vous pouvez lui parler si vous voulez, je ne sais pas si elle entendra, mais ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, à elle comme à vous. Mais ne la bougez pas ! »

« Non, non. »

Le vieux médecin marcha vers la porte de son pas claudiquant de vieillard.

« Attendez. », parla Hector.

Mr Ages s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Edward m'a dit que vous avez tout fait pour la sauver. Sans vous… Elle n'aurait pas survécu. Merci. Merci du fond du cœur. »

« Attendez qu'elle se soit remise pour me remercier, après j'accepterais avec joie votre gratitude. Je vous la laisse, maintenant. Je vais… Me reposer un peu.»

Il sortit en refermant doucement la porte. Hector resta un moment dans la contemplation de la petite fille, qui paraissait si fragile à présent, elle qui était si pleine de vie il y avait quelques heures à peine. Puis il vint prendre la place que le docteur venait de quitter, sur la chaise, juste à côté de l'enfant inconsciente. Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

« Morgane ? Morgane, tu m'entends ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Morgane… Je t'en supplie. Résiste. Ne meurs pas… Tu as encore toute une vie à vivre. Tant de choses à connaître, à voir, à découvrir. On a encore plein d'occasions de rire et de jouer ensemble… Tu pourras te moquer de moi et de mes inquiétudes encore des centaines de fois, autant que tu le voudras. Et quand on sera à la vallée de Thorn, tu te feras de nouveaux amis, et… »

L'émotion fut soudain trop forte pour l'escrimeur, et il fondit à nouveau en larmes.

« Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! », gémit-il en joignant les mains. « Pardonne-moi, Morgane ! C'est ma faute, pitié pardonne-moi ! Ne meurs pas, pitié ne meurs pas ! »

Et il se laissa aller à sa douleur, la tête plongée dans les draps, poussant de longs sanglots de remords.

Quand la source des larmes se tarit enfin, il avait les idées plus claires. Prenant délicatement la main gauche de la fillette, il y déposa un léger baiser et lui parla d'une voix douce et résolue :

« Je reste avec toi, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux, je reste à tes côtés… »

La nuit tombait doucement sur le champ de la ferme Fitzgibbons. Au dehors, juste devant la maison des Brisby, les gens de Burning Hills montaient leurs tentes. C'était des abris en toile ingénieux, inventés par Edward. La douce chaleur du soir ajoutait à leur fatigue causée par les émotions de la journée.

A l'intérieur, Miss Brisby achevait de changer les draps de son propre lit, qu'elle laissait à Mr Ages.

« C'est inutile », lança t-il. « Un fauteuil me convient parfaitement. »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises… », rétorqua la mère de famille. « Vous êtes épuisé et avez besoin de repos. Si la petite a besoin de vous durant la nuit, il vaut mieux que vous ayez récupéré, non ? »

Le vieux mâle répondit par un bougonnement bourru, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un « merci » dans sa communication. Il se coucha péniblement, ses articulations le faisant souffrir.

« S'il y a un problème, quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me réveiller ! »

« Promis », lança Elizabeth en quittant la chambre et en rejoignant le salon.

Les garçons avaient eux-mêmes laissé leur chambre aux filles, ces dernières n'ayant plus accès à la leur. Ils dormaient sur des couches faites de couettes posées à même le sol, et en avaient préparés une semblable pour leur mère, mais en bien plus confortable (ils s'étaient démenés pour trouver assez d'épaisseurs de couettes pour qu'elle soit gênée le moins possible).

Ils étaient en grande conversation avec Edward, Blanche Ranier (la jeune femelle à la robe rouge) et James Harker.

« Hector ne viendra pas ? », demanda Blanche.

Serrant les lèvres, Edward fit « non » de la tête.

« Il restera à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérisse. Vous le connaissez, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de le raisonner. Le mieux est de le laisser faire comme il veut. Et d'attendre. De toute façon, il vaut mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un en permanence près de Morgane… »

Timothy parla.

« Vous savez, moi j'ai vraiment confiance dans les soins de Mr Ages. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je suis sûr que la petite guérira… »

« Espérons-le… », soupira Edward.

James Harker intervint.

« C'est ce que nous espérons tous, et moi aussi je partage la confiance de ce jeune homme. Morgane va s'en sortir, n'oublie pas que c'est la plus forte parmi nous… »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune chef.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous tous d'aller nous coucher. La journée a été rude et longue. »

Il se tourna vers Martin.

« Prévenez-nous s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Nous campons dehors et nous montons la garde à tour de rôle, pour nous protéger des prédateurs. Donc n'ayez pas peur de nous tirer du sommeil. »

« Entendu », répondit Martin.

« Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une nuit paisible. », dit James Harker en s'inclinant avec difficulté.

Et ils sortirent pour rejoindre les autres. Au passage, Edward adressa à Elizabeth un léger signe de tête, qu'elle lui rendit avec un sourire bienveillant.

Les garçons s'étaient déjà allongés sur leurs lits de fortune. Miss Brisby restait debout, pensive.

"Tu ne vas pas te coucher?", lui demanda Timothy.

« Je vais juste jeter un œil dans la chambre des filles », dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte close.

Elle frappa doucement. Au bout d'un long moment, elle entendit une voix faible lui répondre :

« Entrez ».

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte. Hector n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise il se tenait les mains jointes et ne quittait pas des yeux l'enfant. Ses joues étaient encore humides de larmes.

« Oui ? », réussit-il à articuler.

« Je venais juste voir comment ça allait. Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »

« De rien, non, merci. »

La voix d'Hector faisait peine à entendre. On aurait dit une voix sortie d'outre-tombe. Essayant de garder elle-même un ton enthousiaste, Miss Brisby continua :

« Nous sommes juste dans la pièce à côté. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-nous. »

« Je vous remercie. Passez une bonne nuit… »

« Vous aussi », répondit-elle maladroitement en sachant pertinemment que l'escrimeur ne fermerait sans doute pas l'œil de la nuit.

Elle referma doucement derrière elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux vers Martin et Timothy, et à nouveau la vague d'amour qu'elle avait ressenti pour ses enfants plus tôt dans la journée (cela semblait s'être produit des mois auparavant) revint, plus puissante encore.

Le lien qui unissait Hector et Morgane lui semblait être le même que celui qui la reliait à sa progéniture. Pourtant elle savait (elle le sentait) que Morgane n'était pas la fille d'Hector. Cela la touchait énormément.

« Maman ? », l'appela Martin.

Elle le regarda.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Tu vas bien ? »

Timothy aussi attendait sa réponse. Ils s'inquiétaient pour elle…

La femelle réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de faire le tri de ses émotions. Puis elle leur sourit et leur parla d'une voix apaisante :

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais bien… Tout ça s'est enchaîné si soudainement, c'est tout… Mais j'ai confiance. Et je voulais vous dire que… Je vous aime, mes enfants. »

« Nous aussi on t'aime, maman… », dit Timothy, un sourire un peu gêné sur le visage.

« Oui », ajouta Martin, « on est là pour toi, quand tu veux. »

Une unique larme coula sur la joue d'Elizabeth.

« Merci, les garçons. Allez, dormons. Je crois que nous en avons tous besoin. »

Et chacun se coucha l'un après l'autre, sombrant peu à peu dans le monde des rêves. Des rêves, fort heureusement, d'où étaient absents le sang et les larmes…

Quelques heures plus tard, la lune était haute dans le ciel. La fatigue avait eu raison de tout le monde. De tous, sauf d'Hector, qui restait dans la même position, fixant intensément la petite Morgane, toujours inconsciente.

Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Il entendait les habitants de la maison respirer paisiblement, ainsi que ses compagnons au dehors également plongés dans leur sommeil. Les bruits de la nuit lui parvenaient. Au loin, un hibou prit un mulot dans ses serres, il ressentait dans son âme la panique de l'animal devant la mort.

Lui, il veillait. Et il espéra que les morts de cette nuit suffiraient à faire peser la balance afin que cette enfant, qui comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui, puisse jouir à nouveau d'une vie saine et heureuse…


	4. Chapitre IV: Des Liens se Créent, P I

**Chapitre IV**

**« Des Liens se créent, partie I »**

Ce fût peu avant l'aube, quelques minutes avant la ligne blanche que traçait le soleil à l'horizon en apparaissant, que Morgane ouvrit les yeux.

Péniblement, ses paupières closes s'entrouvrirent, et elle poussa un faible gémissement. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et cela l'effrayait. Elle se débâtit dans les draps, patinant avec ses pieds. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le bras droit, et elle se mit à pleurer.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentit l'étreinte rassurante et l'odeur familière d'Hector.

« Là, là… », chuchota t-il. « C'est fini, je suis avec toi… »

« Hector… », articula t-elle.

Elle se détendit un peu. Le combattant se dégagea un peu pour pouvoir la regarder. Les cernes sous ses yeux n'avaient pas disparus, elle semblait encore très faible, mais grâce au ciel, elle était consciente. _Elle était en vie !_

« Comment tu te sens ? », demanda t-il.

« J'ai mal au bras… », gémit-elle.

« Oui, fais attention à ne pas le bouger, il est cassé. On t'a mis un plâtre pour que tu te remettes. »

« Où sommes-nous ? »

L'enfant explorait la pièce du regard, un peu moins intimidée.

« Tu te rappelles la petite maison qu'on a vu, avant… Avant ton accident ? »

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs et acquiesça d'un pitoyable signe de tête.

« Et bien nous sommes dans cette maison. Il y a bien des animaux comme nous, ici. Ils nous sont venus en aide. Je te raconterais toute l'histoire. »

Soudain, de grosses larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la petite.

« Hector… Je suis… Désolééééééée ! »

Elle se jeta à son cou, de gros sanglots secouant son corps frêle de petite fille.

« J'ai été tellement stupide, j'aurais dû t'écouter ! Tu as dû te faire tellement de soucis ! Pardonne-moi, je ne le ferais plus, pardonne-moi Hector ! »

Et ses pleurs reprirent. Le guerrier répondit à son étreinte.

« Non… Ne dis pas ça. C'est ma faute, pas la tienne. Je n'ai pas su te protéger j'aurais dû être plus vigilant… Si tu n'avais pas survécu… »

« Non, c'est ma faute à moi ! C'est moi la responsable ! »

Elle pleura un moment, dans les bras de son protecteur.

Une fois calmée, ils se séparèrent, Morgane se recouchant dans le lit et Hector se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

« Ecoute… », commença Hector. « Une chose est sûre, je ne veux pas que tu culpabilise. On essaiera de faire plus attention l'un et l'autre à l'avenir. L'important… C'est que tu sois en vie. »

Il lui sourit tendrement, et elle lui répondit du mieux qu'elle pût.

« Je peux te laisser seule un moment ? Je dois vite aller chercher celui qui t'a soignée il doit t'ausculter, voir si tout va bien. Est-ce que ça ira ? »

Visiblement, elle aurait voulu qu'il reste encore avec elle, mais elle savait aussi qu'il fallait faire ce qu'il disait.

« D'accord. Mais reviens vite… »

« Promis », dit-il en se levant. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Et il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il traversa le salon d'un pas lourd et empressé qui ne manqua pas de réveiller Miss Brisby et ses deux garçons.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Elizabeth.

« Morgane. Elle est réveillée», marmonna l'escrimeur en continuant de foncer vers la chambre où Mr Ages dormait à poings fermés.

« C'est formidable ! », s'exclama la jeune mère, qui tourna la tête vers la pièce où la petite était alitée.

Les regards d'Elizabeth Brisby et de Morgane Joshua se croisèrent pour la toute première fois. Quelque chose qui allait déterminer à jamais les futures relations entre les deux souris passa immédiatement dans ce regard. On ne voyait dans leurs yeux que curiosité et un intérêt réciproque, proche de la fascination. Elles n'avaient encore échangé aucune parole, mais le courant passait entre elles, c'était indéniable. Elles continuèrent de s'observer jusqu'à ce qu'Hector ouvre à la volée la porte de la chambre de Miss Brisby en faisant un boucan de tous les diables.

Le pauvre Mr Ages s'éveilla en sursaut, poussant une exclamation paniquée. Clignant des yeux rougis par le sommeil, il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes, qu'il trouva sur la table de nuit.

« Docteur ! », cria le combattant, d'une voix puissante et hystérique.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'enfant a des problèmes ?! »

« Non, au contraire ! Elle vient de se réveiller ! Elle semble encore faible mais elle est réveillée ! »

Hector ne tenait plus en place. Il sautillait de joie et d'impatience, un grand sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Venez, venez vite ! Il faut que vous l'auscultiez ! »

« Oui, bon ! Laissez-moi une minute, j'arrive ! »

Le vieux médecin sauta du lit pour sauter derechef dans ses vêtements, tout en bougonnant furieusement des paroles incompréhensibles où l'on reconnaissait des bribes de phrases comme « …même pas idée de frapper » et « …aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque ».

Puis il emboîta le pas du combattant, également suivi par Miss Brisby et ses fils. Teresa et Cynthia avaient elles aussi été réveillés par le tintamarre d'Hector, et passaient leurs têtes par la porte entrouverte de la chambre qu'elles occupaient.

Tout ce petit monde entra dans la pièce où était étendue Morgane. Mr Ages, encore grincheux et endormi, s'approcha de la petite et lui toucha le front.

« Pas de trace de fièvre… », dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il demanda à l'enfant : « Tu as mal à ton bras, fillette ? »

« Oui, ça me lance… »

« Je vais te donner quelque chose contre la douleur, tu te sentiras mieux très vite. Vous, là ! »

Il se retourna vers Hector.

« Rendez-vous utile, apportez-moi ma trousse médicale, je l'ai oubliée dans la chambre. Dépêchez-vous ! »

L'escrimeur fonça dans la direction opposée, manquant de faire tomber Cynthia au passage, qui attendait juste devant la porte, intriguée.

Pendant ce temps, le médecin poursuivait son auscultation.

« Tu te sens encore faible ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« C'est normal », la coupa t-il. « Tu vas te sentir faible encore un moment. Quelques jours, peut-être. Tu ne dois pas quitter le lit jusqu'à ce que je juge qu'il n'y ait plus de risques. Et tu devras porter ce plâtre pendant plusieurs mois, j'en ai peur ! Tu as eu de la chance, petite. Les morsures de chats sont terribles et souvent fatales… »

« C'est vous qui m'avez sauvée ? », questionna l'enfant.

« Hum… Oui, enfin… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu… »

« Merci. »

Le vieux mâle détourna la tête.

« Pas la peine de me remercier, je suis médecin, c'est mon métier… Le meilleur moyen pour toi de me montrer ta gratitude, c'est de guérir et de vivre ta vie, en essayant d'être plus prudente. »

« D'accord », acquiesça Morgane en lui adressant le plus désarmant des sourires.

« Euh… Oui. Bon. Alors, ça vient cette trousse ?! », lança t-il derrière son dos.

Hector revint avec la trousse en question et la tendit au docteur.

« Je dois travailler dans le calme », dit-il en fouillant dans le bric-à-brac, « Je vous prie de sortir. Ce ne sera pas long, vous pourrez la voir après, mais pas tous à la fois, hein ! Allez, du balai! »

Tous quittèrent la pièce, à regret. Mr Ages claqua la porte derrière Hector qui sortit le dernier. Le guerrier en profita pour se diriger vers le seuil en s'adressant au groupe.

« Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres, ça va les mettre de bonne humeur au réveil ! Je reviens. »

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissant pénétrer la lumière de l'aube dans la pièce, et disparut quand il la referma.

Les Brisby restèrent seuls dans le salon.

« La petite est guérie, alors… », dit Teresa. « Je suis soulagée… »

« Attendons d'entendre le diagnostic de Mr Ages avant de nous réjouir », rétorqua Elizabeth. « Mais moi aussi je pense qu'elle est sortie d'affaire. La médecine de Mr Ages est vraiment formidable… »

Les enfants acquiescèrent vivement.

Timothy, plongé dans ses pensées, se mit à parler :

« Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ? »

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

« Tant que l'enfant doit rester alitée, je pense que ces gens vont rester ici, non ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit Miss Brisby. « Nous ne pouvons pas les mettre à la porte comme ça ! »

« C'est évident. Mais que va-t-il arriver une fois que Morgane sera guérie ? »

« Je ne te comprends pas bien… »

« Ces gens sont comme les rats de NIMH, ils ont la même histoire qu'eux. Et ils les cherchent. Les huit de Burning Hills sont notre seul lien avec les rats de NIMH. As-tu vraiment l'intention de les laisser partir si facilement? », demanda t-il à sa mère.

Cette dernière fût totalement prise au dépourvu. Une fois de plus, son fils avait deviné ce qu'elle essayait de cacher au fond de son cœur. Elle ne savait que répondre.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, et les sept cobayes de Burning Hills qui se trouvaient dehors se bousculèrent pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Comment va Morgane ? », demanda Laura Redding (la compagne de Gregory Stark).

« Elle ne souffre pas ? », interrogea Michael Peakes.

« On peut la voir ?! », questionna Edward.

Ils parlaient tous à la fois, pressant de questions les Brisby et Hector, qui les avait suivi et était resté sur le seuil.

A ce moment là Mr Ages sortit de la chambre où se reposait Morgane. Immédiatement, le feu nourri de questions s'abattit sur lui.

« Un peu de calme ! », lança t-il. « Pas tous à la fois ! Allons… SILENCE ! »

Ils se turent tous.

« Bien », reprit le médecin. « j'ai ausculté cette enfant très attentivement. Il semblerait qu'elle ne risque plus rien, à condition de suivre mes indications à la lettre… »

Une explosion de cris de joie emplit la maison, d'habitude si tranquille. Hector, Michael et Blanche se mirent à danser en ronde, braillant et tapant du pied. Edward et James se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et le couple composé de Laura Redding et de Gregory Stark s'embrassa amoureusement.

Les Brisby contemplaient la scène d'un air ravi, amusé et quelque peu intimidé.

« Ce n'est pas fini, oui, ce tintamarre ?! », cria Mr Ages pour se faire entendre. « Laissez-moi terminer, au moins ! »

Les clameurs se calmèrent, et tous attendirent la suite.

« J'allais vous dire, avant d'être interrompu, quelles sont ces recommandations. Que tout le monde m'écoute, je ne tiens pas à les répéter à chacun de vous ! »

Il réajusta ses lunettes avant de reprendre.

« Je lui ai donné un médicament contre la douleur, la morsure qu'elle a au bras lui fait encore mal, mais c'est naturel. Elle doit rester au lit au minimum une semaine, et prendre les prescriptions que je lui donnerais. »

Il se tourna vers Edward.

« Mr Nelly, je vous laisserais le nécessaire, ainsi que mes recommandations. »

Edward acquiesça.

« Après quoi, je ne vois aucune raison de la garder enfermée. Elle pourra sortir, mais il faudra absolument s'assurer qu'elle ne subisse pas d'effort inutile ou intense. Elle sera encore faible pendant quelques semaines, mais sa vitalité reviendra vite. Son plâtre devra rester en place durant deux mois, après cela devrait aller. Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour de la question… »

« Pouvons-nous la voir ? », redemanda Edward.

« Oui, mais seulement trois d'entre vous. Pas une personne de plus, voir trop de monde la fatiguerais ! »

Il s'adressa à Miss Brisby.

« Si vous notez un changement négatif dans son état, même s'il vous paraît inoffensif, venez me chercher chez moi. Ne vous prenez pas pour le médecin, je suis le seul qui puisse poser un diagnostic, est-ce clair ? »

« Très clair », répondit la souris.

« Très bien. Je vais donc rentrer. Si l'un de vos enfants avait l'obligeance de me raccompagner… »

Timothy se désigna tout de suite.

« J'y vais, maman ! »

« Bon, alors en route. »

Ils marchèrent vers la porte. Avant de la refermer derrière lui, le vieux mâle lança :

« Pas plus de trois personnes, hein ?! Ne l'épuisez pas, elle a besoin de repos ! »

« Soyez tranquille, nous nous arrangerons. », dit Edward en souriant. « Et merci infiniment pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. »

« Humph… », grommela Mr Ages avant de claquer la porte.

Le silence se fit durant quelques secondes, puis Hector prit la parole.

« Trois personnes, hein ? Et qui ce sera ? »

« Tu en fais partie, c'est évident », répondit Laura Redding. « Je crois que les mieux placés pour ça sont les trois piliers de notre groupe, c'est-à-dire toi, Edward, et James. »

Edward eût un geste dédaigneux.

« Arrête tes bêtises… Quels piliers ? Il n'y a pas de hiérarchie dans notre bande ! »

« C'est toi qui dis des bêtises », rétorqua Michael Peakes. « Tout le monde sait que vous êtes les têtes pensantes, et en plus vous êtes les trois personnes les plus proches de Morgane. Allez-y, on pourra bien attendre quelques jours pour la voir… »

Edward baissa les yeux, gêné.

« Merci », bredouilla t-il.

« Allez-y », annonça James. « Je vous rattraperais, je vais chercher ma guitare. »

« Bonne idée ! », renchérit Hector. « Cela lui fera sûrement plaisir de t'entendre… »

Le vieillard sortit à petits pas en direction des tentes, tandis que le chef et le combattant entraient dans la chambre. Les autres restaient entre eux, parlaient à voix basse. Tous serrèrent chaleureusement les mains de Miss Brisby et de ses enfants, les remerciant sans cesse de leur aide.

Dans la chambre, Edward et Hector se tenaient au chevet de Morgane. Edward avait pris place sur la chaise, tandis qu'Hector se tenait debout.

« Les autres voulaient tous venir », commença Edward, « mais Mr Ages a insisté sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus de trois personnes qui pouvaient te voir aujourd'hui. James arrive, il est parti chercher sa guitare. »

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

« Chouette ! Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas chanté, ça me manquait ! »

« Mr Ages t'a dit ce qu'il en était, pour toi ? », demanda Hector.

« Oui, il m'a dit que je devrais rester au lit une semaine. Après ces deux mois de marche, ça me fera du bien… »

Edward rit de bon cœur.

« C'est bien, si tu arrives à plaisanter c'est que tu es vraiment guérie. »

La petite se renfrogna un peu.

« Mais je ne devrais pas plaisanter… A cause de moi, vous vous êtes fait du souci, et je retarde le voyage… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu as commis une erreur qui a mal tournée. Ca arrive malheureusement, et grâce au ciel tu t'en es tirée. Et ne t'en fais pas pour le voyage, de toute façon nous devons le préparer, alors ça ne change pas grand-chose. »

La petite fit un pauvre sourire, de nouveau proche des larmes.

C'est à ce moment-là que James Harker entra, sa guitare dans une main.

« James ! », s'exclama Morgane. « Tu viens me chanter quelque chose ? »

« Seulement si tu le veux », dit le vieux rat.

« Et comment que je le veux ! »

« Alors parfait. »

Edward se leva pour laisser la place à James, qui s'assit difficilement sur la chaise. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible et joua quelques accords pour s'assurer du son de la guitare.

On frappa doucement à la porte.

« Entrez ? », lança Edward.

La tête de Gregory Stark apparut par la porte entrouverte.

« Dites-moi… Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas entrer, mais on peut laisser la porte ouverte ? Nous aussi on aimerait entendre James chanter, ça fait un bail… »

Hector éclata de rire.

« De vrais gamins, ceux-là… Mais oui, pas de problèmes. Ne faites pas de bruit, c'est tout. »

Affichant un vrai sourire de môme, Gregory ouvrit, laissant voir les autres membres de Burning Hills qui attendaient, avides, et les Brisby qui s'étaient rapprochés, intrigués.

« Quel public », souffla James. « Il faut que j'assure, alors… »

Il soupira longuement pour évacuer le trac, et commença à jouer. Les accords étaient doux, harmonieux, délicieux. En dehors de la musique, plus un seul bruit ne retentissait dans la pièce. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Alors la voix apaisante et éraillée de James s'éleva:

_Dream by night  
Wish by day  
Love begins this way  
Loving starts  
When open hearts  
Touch and stay_

_Sleep for now  
Dreaming's how  
Lover's lives are planned_

_Future songs  
And flying dreams  
Hand in hand…_

Morgane fermait les yeux, savourant la musique. Tout le monde ressentait ses douces émotions.

Mais il y eût une personne qui fût touchée plus que les autres, d'une manière plus profonde, plus puissante, plus fondamentale. Ce fût Teresa Brisby.

Le chant et le jeu de James la touchaient au cœur, atteignant son âme, bousculant ses sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Elle vibrait avec les cordes, s'élevait avec la voix du vieux rat.

Des visions vertigineuses et incompréhensibles l'assaillaient. Elle ne faisait pas que ressentir la musique. Elle voulait _devenir _la musique. Des larmes sans sanglots vinrent mouiller ses joues.

_Every part  
Is from the heart  
And love is still the key  
And love it seems  
Made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me…_

James finit sur une note longue, vibrante. Le silence dura quelques instants, puis tous applaudirent sauf deux personnes, à regrets : Morgane car elle ne le pouvait pas à cause de son plâtre, et Teresa qui était encore trop bouleversée.

« C'était… Magnifique ! », s'exclama Elizabeth, admirative.

« Je suis content que ça vous plaise, c'est moi qui l'ai composée… », répondit le vieillard en se retournant vers la mère.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'expression de Teresa. Elle plongeait son regard encore embué de larmes dans les yeux noirs du vieux mâle, qui la jaugeait avec intérêt. Se rendant compte de l'expression qu'elle devait avoir, elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rapide avant que les autres la remarquent. James lui sourit alors, d'un sourire plein de bienveillance et de gentillesse, qui voulait dire clairement : « On en reparlera plus tard ». Il demanda à la ronde, mais en ne quittant pas Teresa des yeux :

« J'en rechante une autre ? »

Une approbation générale éclata, mais c'était la réponse de Teresa que le musicien semblait attendre. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Parvenant à répondre à son sourire, la jeune femelle acquiesça vigoureusement.

James se pencha de nouveau sur sa guitare, et entama un autre morceau.


	5. Chapitre V: Des liens se créent, P II

**Chapitre V**

**« Des Liens se Créent, Partie II »**

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était parti à ses occupations.

Martin, Timothy, Michael et Blanche étaient plongés dans une intense discussion dans la chambre de Miss Brisby, se racontant leurs histoires respectives, apprenant à se connaître.

Gregory et Laura étaient assis tous les deux dans un fauteuil du salon et étudiaient attentivement une carte.

Elizabeth et Cynthia préparaient le petit déjeuner pour tout ce petit monde.

Edward réfléchissait, assis sur la chaise devant le lit de Morgane. Cette dernière somnolait, un peu assommée par la médication que le chef venait de lui donner. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la suite des événements, sur comment il convenait d'agir à présent. Mais une image revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, rendant difficile le cours de sa pensée : des yeux d'un bleu magnifique qui le regardaient intensément…

Hector, à la fin de la dernière chanson de James, avait applaudi, s'était approché doucement de Morgane pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front, puis s'était tourné vers Miss Brisby et avait demandé s'il pouvait utiliser une des couches dans le salon. La mère de famille avait acquiescé chaleureusement, et le combattant s'était traîné sous les yeux amusés de tout le monde jusqu'au lit de fortune de Martin, où il s'était écroulé de fatigue. A présent, il dormait profondément, ronflant à faire trembler les murs.

James, que sa prestation avait mis en voix, s'était retiré derrière la maison pour continuer à jouer. Assis sur une racine qui sortait de terre, il enchaînait des accords mélodieux et complexes et chantait avec enthousiasme de sa voix éraillée, sans s'apercevoir que derrière lui quelqu'un l'observait.

Teresa se tenait à distance du vieil homme, fascinée par la musique. Elle était à moitié cachée par un mur et sans savoir pourquoi, se sentait un peu coupable.

A la cuisine, Miss Brisby se démenait pour faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec le peu qu'elle avait, aidée par Cynthia. Les restes de la fête d'hier composaient en grande partie le repas de ce matin. Elle n'avait jamais cuisiné pour autant de monde, et se demandait comment elle allait faire pour nourrir treize personnes pendant au moins une semaine…

« Je peux aider à quelque chose ? »

Elle se retourna, surprise. Edward se tenait près des fourneaux. Il souriait un peu timidement, les sourcils levés.

« Euh… Oui, si vous voulez ! », répondit-elle. « Vous pouvez vous occuper de la cuisson des fruits. Je pensais faire de la compote. »

« Très bien », acquiesça t-il en se tournant vers les casseroles fumantes.

Elizabeth et sa fille se regardèrent et surent qu'elles pensaient toutes les deux à la même chose. Jonathan, lui aussi, se proposait souvent pour aider à faire la cuisine.

Miss Brisby détailla plus attentivement Edward de dos, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire avant.

Son pelage était de la même couleur que celui de Jonathan, peut-être un peu plus sombre… Il était beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais aussi maigre et nerveux. Il bougeait avec la même aisance, elle le revoyait même faire certains gestes dont son mari avait l'habitude. Elle sursauta légèrement quand il parla. Même sa voix était proche de celle de Jonathan.

« Merci de préparer le repas, Miss. Mais vous n'aurez pas à le faire davantage, dès aujourd'hui nous continuerons à assurer notre pitance. »

« Rien ne nous empêche de nous mettre en commun, pas la peine de vivre chacun de son côté ! », lança Cynthia, toujours aussi franche. « N'est-ce pas, maman ? »

« Euh… Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… », répondit-elle.

Edward se retourna vers elles.

« C'est très aimable à vous. Nous consacrons deux heures par jour à la recherche de nourriture. Comme nous sommes en été, cela ne posera aucun problème. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dis, vous n'aurez plus à faire la cuisine pour toutes ces personnes. Tant que nous serons là, nous nous en occuperons. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire… », répliqua Elizabeth.

« Je ne veux pas vous donner des ordres, après tout c'est vous notre hôte. Mais soyez sûre que nous vous aiderons, ça c'est indéniable. »

« Merci », dit-elle en souriant.

Il fit de même et retourna à sa tâche. Il était content de lui. Quelle que soit la nouvelle route que lui et les sept autres prendraient prochainement, il comptait profiter de cette escale du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune envie de partir… Il se sentait bien ici.

Elizabeth était retournée à ses occupations, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre un regard vers Edward, qui lui tournait le dos, sous l'œil discret et rusé de Cynthia, qui essayait de dissimuler un sourire.

A l'extérieur, James avait entamé une nouvelle chanson.

_What do you feel when you let go of the wheel  
Can you take a leap of faith will you face the change of pace  
There are worlds out there beyond compare_

_Going on a journey  
Somewhere far out east  
We'll find the time to show you  
Wonders never cease_

All that we've been through brings my soul so close to you  
why not cast your fears aside we can laugh until we cry  
There are worlds out there beyond compare…

Teresa écoutait toujours, captivée. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas se cacher ainsi, et se demandait pourquoi elle le faisait. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune honte à être touchée par ces chants… Elle voulait se montrer et aller parler avec le vieux rat, mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger. Sûrement avait-elle peur de l'interrompre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda une voix dans son dos.

La jeune femelle poussa une exclamation paniquée en se retournant subitement, pour se retrouver face à face avec son frère Timothy. Non loin d'eux, la musique s'arrêta, et James se pencha difficilement pour voir qui avait crié ainsi.

La gêne extrême et la rage se lisaient sur le visage de Teresa, qui foudroyait son frère du regard. Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre Teresa était la plus délicate des enfants Brisby, mais elle pouvait entrer dans des colères terribles.

« Ca ne va pas de surprendre les gens comme ça ?! », cracha-elle avec véhémence, morte de honte et de rage, à l'adresse de Timothy qui fit deux pas en arrière.

« Excuse-moi, je t'ai vue cachée derrière ce mur et… »

« FICHE-MOI LE CAMP ! », hurla la sœur ainée.

Le pauvre Timothy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila en vitesse à l'intérieur.

Teresa respirait à grand bruit, les poings serrés. C'est alors que la voix de James Harker retentit derrière elle.

« Et bien, jeune fille, ce n'est pas la peine d'hurler comme ça ! »

Le cœur de la femelle s'arrêta durant une seconde elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tandis qu'un long frisson glacé lui parcourait le long du dos. En proie à un horrible embarras, elle se retourna lentement vers le vieux rat, pour s'apercevoir qu'il souriait, amusé.

« Quelle autorité ! Ton pauvre frère a décampé sans demander son reste, dis-moi ! »

Il partit d'un rire franc et jovial, qu'il s'obligea à stopper avant qu'il ne se transforme en toux de vieillard.

« Je… Je suis… Désolée… », bredouilla Teresa. « Je… Voulais juste vous écouter, et… Je n'osais pas… Vous déranger… »

« Il n'y a aucun mal », rétorqua James. « Tu ne m'aurais absolument pas dérangé. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« Tu avais déjà vu une guitare, avant ? »

Elle fit « non » de la tête.

« Ca t'intéresserait de voir un peu comment on joue ? »

Rougissant de plus belle, la jeune fille acquiesça en baissant les yeux. Le vieillard sourit de nouveau et revint s'asseoir sur la racine. D'un geste de la main, il invita Teresa à venir le rejoindre. Lentement, la tête toujours baissée, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tout d'abord », commença le rat, « je vais te montrer comment on l'accorde. »

Sous les yeux attentifs de la jeune souris, il commença la démonstration.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Edward, Martin et Timothy (qui s'était doucement remis de ses émotions) dressaient la table à l'extérieur, exactement comme la veille. Tandis que les deux frères disposaient les assiettes et les couverts, Edward revint à l'intérieur avec l'intention de commencer à ramener les plats. Dans le salon, il trouva Miss Brisby qui se tenait debout devant la couche où dormait toujours Hector, les yeux posés sur lui, pensive.

Il jeta un regard vers Gregory et Laura, qui eux aussi observaient la scène d'un air intrigué.

Le chef s'approcha de la jeune femelle et l'appela doucement :

« Miss Brisby ? »

Elle tressaillit un peu et tourna la tête vers Edward.

« Oh… Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien, je vous voyais perdue dans la contemplation de notre camarade, je me demandais ce qui se passait… »

Elizabeth reporta son attention sur Hector. Edward fit ce qu'il pût pour paraître impassible, mais il était un peu déçu. Depuis ce matin, jusque-là, c'était sur lui que se portait l'attention de la femelle…

« Je me demandais s'il fallait le réveiller ou pas », dit Elizabeth. « Il n'a rien mangé depuis hier, cela lui ferait du bien… »

Le chef soupira imperceptiblement, soulagé.

« Oui, je le pense aussi. Il pourra retourner dormir après. Mais ça m'étonnerait, il récupère vite… »

Miss Brisby continuait à regarder la souris endormie. Non, décidément, Edward n'aimait pas ce regard…

« Comment une souris peut-elle devenir aussi forte ? », demanda la femelle en jetant un coup d'œil au sabre d'Hector. « Où a-t-il appris à se battre comme ça ? »

Elle fixa Edward de ses yeux bleus, et là il comprit. Il était normal qu'elle s'interroge sur Hector après tout, il avait vaincu celui qui avait tué son mari, il n'y avait de cela que quelques heures… N'empêche, il aurait voulu que cet intérêt soit moins… Intense.

Il réfléchit quelques instants à la manière dont il allait raconter cette histoire. Il décida de parler sans détours. C'est pourquoi il lui répondit par une autre question :

« Je vous prie de me pardonner cette question, Miss, mais… Qu'est-ce qui vous a permis de tenir le coup, après la mort de votre mari ? »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre d'interrogation. Le couple assis dans le fauteuil avait depuis longtemps mis de côté la carte qu'ils étudiaient pour écouter la conversation.

« Eh bien… », commença-elle, « C'était mes enfants. Il fallait que je sois forte pour eux, que je les protège. Ce sont eux qui m'ont aidée à encaisser le choc… »

« Pour Hector », lui répondit Edward, « Ca a été son but de devenir fort. Et sa rencontre avec Morgane.»

Ce fût lui à son tour qui baissa les yeux vers son ami endormi.

« Voyez-vous, quand nous étions à Burning Hills, nous avons tous souffert. Les épreuves que nous avons traversé nous ont meurtris, elles resteront à jamais gravées dans nos mémoires. Mais aucun d'entre nous n'a autant souffert qu'Hector. »

Laura et Gregory s'étaient levés et se tenaient près d'eux à présent. Miss Brisby écoutait, fascinée. Edward ne quittait pas Hector des yeux.

Dehors, Timothy et Martin avaient fini leur ouvrage, et Timothy racontait à son frère comment Teresa l'avait chassé. Martin l'écoutait, amusé. Lui-même n'osait plus taquiner Teresa, qui avait énormément pris confiance en elle depuis leur enfance. Des accords de musique leur parvenaient de derrière la maison, mais aucun des deux n'osait aller voir ce qui se tramait.

« C'est peut-être difficile à croire », poursuivait Edward, « mais quand Hector a été amené au laboratoire, il était frêle, faible, et terrorisé. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, il faisait peine à voir. Quand ils l'ont enfermé, il s'est mis à pousser de terribles hurlements, à se jeter contre la porte de sa cage, à se mordre jusqu'au sang. Au début, les scientifiques devaient le piquer régulièrement pour l'assommer, sans quoi il remettait ça.

Mais au bout de quelques jours, il a changé. Il ne bougeait plus un muscle, ne prononçait aucun son. Il restait au fond de sa cage, prostré. Les seules fois où il se remettait à hurler et à se débattre, c'était quand ils le manipulaient pour lui faire subir leurs expériences. »

Laura Redding acquiesça lentement. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des crises d'Hector. Nombre de fois elle avait fondu en larmes devant la détresse du pauvre animal, tout en sachant qu'elle serait la prochaine. Edward continua :

« Son calvaire (et le nôtre) dura ainsi pendant un temps qui nous parut à tous infiniment long. Il ne semblait plus y avoir aucun espoir. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Morgane. »

Il reporta son attention sur Elizabeth, qui était bouleversée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Edward lui raconterait tout d'un bloc, comme ça. Mais à présent qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là.

« Il l'ont amenée un soir, juste avant l'extinction des lumières. Elle semblait avoir très peur, mais elle gardait son calme malgré tout. Elle posait ses yeux partout, nous fixait droit dans les yeux quand nos regards se croisaient. Ils l'ont enfermée dans la cage juste à côté de celle d'Hector.

Une fois les lumières éteintes, elle s'est mise à parler. Nous n'échangions que très peu de paroles, nous autres, tout absorbés par notre détresse que nous étions. Mais elle cherchait à savoir chacun de nos noms, chacune de nos histoires. D'où nous venions, quand avions nous été attrapés, depuis combien de temps nous étions là… Elle voulait tout savoir.

Quand elle a voulu discuter avec Hector, dans la cage juste à côté de la sienne, il ne lui a pas répondu. Il restait égal à lui-même, en catatonie.

Alors elle s'est mise à parler toute seule, lui a raconté son histoire à elle. Elle lui disait qu'elle trouverait le moyen de s'enfuir, qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer, qu'il devait tenir le coup…

On a entendu Hector sangloter. »

L'émotion serrait la gorge d'Elizabeth. Elle promena ses yeux vers ceux qui se tenaient près d'elle tous avaient le même regard lointain. Ils ne se trouvaient plus dans la douillette maison des Brisby, mais dans cette chambre de torture qu'était le centre de Burning Hills.

« Puis sont venues les fameuses injections », dit Edward. « Nous y avons eu droit, tous les huit. Je me souviens encore des cris d'Hector quand ils lui ont enfoncés l'aiguille…

Deux jours plus tard, les… Transformations ? Mutations ? Je ne sais pas trop comment dire… Sont apparues en nous. Ce fut Morgane qui s'en aperçut la première. Ce fût elle qui ouvrit sa cage avant tous les autres.

Le seul qui a pu voir la scène est James Harker. Il nous l'a raconté, quand il était sûr que ni Hector ni Morgane ne pouvaient l'entendre.

La petite s'est immédiatement dirigée vers la geôle d'Hector, et l'a ouverte. Elle est entrée, et a essayé de l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Mais il était trop terrifié pour sortir. Il se débattait en poussant de pitoyables gémissements…

Alors elle l'a prise dans ses bras, l'a rassuré, l'a consolé, exactement comme vous l'avez vu faire lui, avec la petite, il y a peu de temps. Au bout d'un moment, elle a réussi à le convaincre de quitter sa cage… »

Tous à présent regardaient Hector, qui en ce moment, dans son sommeil, avait encore quelque chose de ce qu'il était avant. Frêle, fragile, terrorisé.

Sur la racine derrière la maison, Teresa tenait la guitare de James dans les bras, et essayait de reproduire les notes qu'il lui avait montrées. Pour l'instant, le résultat n'était pas probant.

« Continue à t'entraîner », dit le vieux rat. « Moi-même j'ai dû énormément travailler pour arriver à ce niveau. C'est moi-même qui aie appris à jouer, et c'est moi-même qui aie fabriqué cette guitare. »

Teresa ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle demanda :

« Mais comment avez-vous appris tout ça ? Je ne savais même pas que tout cela existait… Où avez-vous vu ça ? »

James baissa la tête, pensif. Au bout d'un long moment, il parla d'une voix morne qui ne lui ressemblait guère :

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, petite, repose-moi la question un autre jour. Je ne me sens pas de te raconter ça pour l'instant… »

« D'accord, pas de problème… », répondit la jeune femelle. « Je… Je ne vous ai pas vexé, au moins ? »

« Pas du tout », dit-il en souriant. « Allez, reprends là où tu t'était arrêtée. »

Répondant à son sourire, Teresa se pencha de nouveau sur la guitare. James la regardait, l'air satisfait, même si de légères rides étaient apparues sur son visage depuis la question qu'elle lui avait posée.

« C'est elle qui l'a sauvé », déclara Edward en contemplant un instant la porte où dormait la petite. « C'est elle qui nous as tous sauvés. Voilà pourquoi Morgane est si importante pour nous tous. Elle est celle qui nous maintient unis.

Une fois échappés, nous avons trouvé refuge non loin de là, dans les canalisations, au sous-sol. Nous sentions qu'il était vital pour nous de ne pas nous éloigner davantage, pas encore.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hector a commencé à changer. La relation qu'il avait développée avec Morgane n'a fait qu'éclore, que grandir davantage, et il s'est mis en tête de la protéger. Il a alors tout fait pour devenir fort, afin d'atteindre ce but.

Il a musclé son corps par un entraînement éreintant, douloureux. Il avait beau se tenir à l'écart, on l'entendait souffrir pendant ses exercices. Les rares moments où il ne s'infligeait pas ce travail, c'était quand il jouait avec Morgane. Il était évident qu'il ne connaissait rien à l'art du combat auparavant, comme tous les rats. Mais depuis l'injection qu'il avait reçu, un savoir qui semblait venir d'on ne sait d'où venait de faire surface dans son esprit.

Il a commencé à s'entraîner en frappant les parois de métal des canalisations. Il s'entraînait à l'endurance, au saut, à la course. Il s'est infligé les plus dures épreuves pour devenir ce que vous avez sous les yeux à présent. Une vraie machine de guerre. Avec un cœur d'or… »

Edward sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit. Puis il poursuivit :

« Tout comme Hector, nous autres avons senti des talents cachés en nous, qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Gregory et Laura ici présent se sont découvert une passion pour les cartes. Ils savaient soudain les lire, les interpréter, les tracer.

James a vite dévoilé son don pour la musique.

Morgane emmagasine les informations à une vitesse incroyable, et n'oublie presque jamais rien.

Blanche a elle-même tissé nos vêtements, et n'a cessé de progresser dans ce domaine.

Michael s'est rapidement montré capable de bricoler n'importe quoi, à condition qu'on lui explique.

Et moi… Et bien disons que je suis doué pour inventer toutes sortes de choses. Comme votre fils, Timothy. Il faudra que je lui parle d'ailleurs ! »

Miss Brisby sourit chaleureusement. Mais une chose l'intriguait encore.

« Est-ce vous qui avez forgé le sabre d'Hector ? »

« En effet, avec l'aide de Michael. Voyant le goût prononcé d'Hector pour le combat, j'ai décidé de lui faire ce cadeau. Je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix. »

« Un sacrément bon choix, tu peux le dire ! », retentit la voix d'Hector à leurs pieds.

Tous sursautèrent, certains prenant des inspirations paniquées.

« Hec… Hector ! », bafouilla Edward. « Euh… Je parlais de nous à Miss Brisby, de notre évasion de Burning Hills, et… »

« C'est bon, te fatigue pas ! », lança l'escrimeur en se relevant. « C'est normal que nos hôtes cherchent à savoir notre histoire ! »

Il se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« A propos, Miss, j'aimerais qu'à l'occasion vous me fassiez l'honneur de me raconter la vôtre, celle de votre famille. Parce que Morgane mise à part, je dois être encore le seul imbécile qui reste dans le brouillard, ici ! »

Elizabeth rougit un peu, mais lui répondit d'une voix conciliante :

« C'est entendu. Nous allons bientôt passer à table, joignez-vous à nous et je vous dirais tout. »

« Bonne idée, tiens ! », fit le guerrier, « Je m'aperçois soudain que je suis mort de faim ! »

Miss Brisby rit de bon cœur, imitée par les autres. Seul Edward ne put réussir qu'à produire un faible ricanement. Là encore, son ami lui avait volé l'attention d'Elizabeth, sans le moindre effort.

« Mais avant », ajouta Hector, « Si vous le permettez, je vais aller faire un brin de toilette, j'en ai bien besoin. Puis-je utiliser votre salle de bain ? »

« Bien sûr », acquiesça Miss Brisby, s'écartant pour lui laisser le passage vers la petite pièce mise au point par Timothy.

« Je vous remercie. »

L'escrimeur se déplaça d'un pas pesant vers la pièce d'eau, en jetant un œil au passage par l'ouverture de la chambre où somnolait toujours Morgane. Satisfait, il poursuivit son chemin et ferma la porte.

Les cris et les souffrances du centre de Burning Hills s'étaient tus dans les esprits. Tous retournèrent lentement à leurs tâches.

Edward s'obligea à occulter ses tourments sentimentaux pour le moment, et s'efforça de retrouver l'enthousiasme qui l'habitait quelques temps plus tôt en reprenant là où il s'était arrêté.

Mais quand il passa près d'Elizabeth, un plat à la main, elle lui adressa un sourire si franc et si bienveillant qu'il sentit son cœur s'envoler. Grâce au ciel, elle ne l'avait pas oublié…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Miss Brisby avait appelé tout le monde à se rassembler pour le petit déjeuner autour de la grande table à l'extérieur. Tous étaient présents sauf Morgane qui continuait de se reposer. Sa part fût mise de côté et Elizabeth jura de lui porter dès qu'elle se réveillerait.

Cette dernière et Hector étaient plongés en grande conversation, la mère de famille lui narrant ses péripéties avec les rats de NIMH, sous l'oreille attentive d'Edward et des autres.

James et Teresa écoutaient poliment, et ne cessaient de se lancer par moments des regards en se souriant mutuellement, ravis de la nouvelle amitié qui venait de naître entre eux.

Des rires, des exclamations, des interventions joyeuses, des applaudissements parfois s'élevaient à l'écoute du récit de Miss Brisby. Le soleil illuminait le ciel, il flottait dans l'air le doux parfum de l'été. Les évènements d'hier semblaient déjà loin, le sang et larmes semblaient à présent confus, brouillés.

Le bonheur qu'Elizabeth avait ressenti la veille lui revint pendant qu'elle parlait, plus puissant, plus éclatant encore. Elle le savait à présent, sa destinée était liée à celle de ces gens ils faisaient à présent partie de leur vie.


	6. Chapitre VI: La Carte

**Chapitre VI**

**« La Carte »**

Miss Brisby se tenait assise sur la chaise qui n'avait pas bougé de la chambre où Morgane était alitée. Elle la nourrissait à la cuillère, comme une vraie maman. L'image de Timothy, faible et malade, surgit encore de ses souvenirs.

Les deux souris arboraient un air un peu timide elles ne se connaissaient pas encore.

C'était pourtant Elizabeth qui avait insisté pour porter son repas à Morgane. L'enfant l'intriguait beaucoup. Le regard qu'elles avaient échangé tout à l'heure persistait dans son esprit.

Morgane ne la quittait pas des yeux, ouvrant la bouche à chaque cuillérée.

Le silence se prolongea ainsi durant de longues minutes, puis la petite le rompit entre deux bouchées.

« C'est bon… Vous êtes douée pour la cuisine. Ca fait des mois qu'on ne se nourrit que de baies, de racines et d'autres choses sans goût. »

Miss Brisby lui sourit.

« Je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est avec plaisir que nous partagerons ce que nous avons avec vous tous. »

« Vous êtes sûre qu'on ne vous dérange pas ? », demanda timidement la fillette.

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Morgane lui répondit par un sourire plus éclatant encore.

Elizabeth continua de porter la cuillère à la bouche de l'enfant. Elles étaient toutes deux plus détendues, à présent.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes tous comme nous ici ? », interrogea Morgane une fois que l'assiette fût vide.

« Oui, je suppose… Enfin, mes enfants semblent avoir hérités des caractéristiques de leur père. Quand à moi… Je ne suis qu'une souris ordinaire, je pense… »

« Mais vous nous ressemblez, pourtant ! Vous raisonnez comme nous, vous semblez être tout comme nous ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'explication. Jonathan –mon défunt mari- m'a appris à lire, et m'a tant enseigné… Il m'a fait connaître des choses dont je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'existence. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui, ni comme vous je ne le crois pas, du moins. »

Elle avait déjà pensé à cela, bien sûr, depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité sur le douloureux passé de son mari. Elle ne savait que trop bien que, contrairement à ses enfants, se durée de vie n'était pas prolongée. Elle savait que le temps lui était compté, qu'elle continuerait à vieillir, et que ses enfants la verraient partir avant d'être devenus adultes.

Certaines nuits, cette pensée la tenait éveillée dans son lit, tourmentée. Bien sûr, la perspective de la mort l'effrayait, mais surtout elle sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu jouir d'une vie plus longue, voir grandir ses enfants, peut-être pouvoir prendre dans ses bras ses petits-enfants, si elle avait partagé le même sort que son mari. Elle avait honte de penser ainsi, honte d'envier la souffrance qu'avaient eu à endurer Jonathan, les rats de NIMH et tous les autres cobayes qui avaient subi ces injections.

Parfois, elle en voulait à Jonathan de ne lui avoir jamais révélé la vérité. Elle aurait été compliquée à avouer et cruelle à entendre, mais elle lui aurait fait moins de mal si elle l'avait apprise de sa bouche. Cela aurait été plus facile pour elle de se résigner, elle aurait accepté son sort, avec Jonathan à ses côtés…

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, pourquoi il avait ainsi gardé le silence… Et à la suite de ces pensées revenait la culpabilité, la honte de se mettre en colère contre l'homme de sa vie, qu'elle aimait encore profondément, et qui l'avait quittée si soudainement…

« Ca ne va pas ? »

La voix de Morgane la tira de sa rêverie. Elle leva les yeux vers la fillette qui la regardait avec de grands yeux intrigués.

« Oui, ca va. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout », dit Elizabeth en lui souriant de nouveau.

« Hector dit toujours que ce n'est pas bon de trop réfléchir », rétorqua l'enfant en souriant son tour. « Il dit que ça nous fait tourner en rond inutilement et que ça donne des rides avant l'âge. »

Miss Brisby ne put réprimer un petit rire.

« Ton ami Hector a l'air d'avoir des idées bien arrêtées sur la vie… »

« Au contraire ! », Répliqua Morgane. « Il n'y a pas plus hésitant qu'Hector. On ne le croirait pas en le voyant, mais s'il y a bien une chose qui est sûre avec lui, c'est qu'il n'est sûr de rien ! »

Elles rirent ensemble, savourant la complicité qui commençait à grandir entre elles.

Dans le salon, une conversation moins joviale se déroulait. Installés autour de la table qui avait été ramenée dans le salon, Edward, Gregory, Laura et James étudiaient avec attention la carte que consultait le couple tout à l'heure.

Les quatre enfants Brisby se tenaient à distance, écoutant silencieusement, n'osant les déranger.

« Bien », commença Laura. « Avec Gregory, nous avons mis à jour la carte. En ce moment, nous sommes ici. »

Elle posa un doigt sur un emplacement de la carte, que les Brisby ne pouvaient voir d'où ils étaient.

« Et la vallée de Thorn est là. »

Elle fit glisser son doigt à un endroit situé très loin de l'endroit où elle l'avait fait la première fois, sur la carte.

Blanche siffla longuement.

« Si loin que ça ?! », s'exclama-elle. « Les rats de NIMH se sont vraiment infligés cette distance à pieds?! »

Laura leva les yeux vers elle et hocha lentement la tête, les lèvres serrées.

« Mais ils sont malades, ces rats ! », cria-elle de plus belle. « Ca nous prendrait au moins trois mois de plus pour y arriver ! C'est infaisable ! »

« Du calme », lui dit Edward en ouvrant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Morgane se repose à côté. »

La femelle baissa d'un ton, mais continua néanmoins :

« Ecoute, Edward. Tu sais que nous adhérons tous à ton projet, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça, conscient de ce qui allait suivre.

« Mais ce voyage a duré deux mois, Edward, DEUX MOIS ! Deux mois de marches interminables, de lutte pour trouver eau et nourriture, de dangers de toutes sortes ! Sans parler des longs jours où l'on ne pouvait pas se laver, du froid, de la chaleur, de nuits à coucher sur le sol ! Franchement, je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi, je n'y arriverais pas, Edward. Je regrette, sincèrement, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter une nouvelle migration. Je ne tiendrais pas le coup… »

Blanche semblait au bord des larmes à présent Laura vint se poster près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Edward soupira longuement en baissant la tête. Puis il dit, en détachant chaque syllabe :

« Tu veux que je te dise, Blanche ? Moi non plus. »

Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas tenir le coup… Ce voyage nous a tous épuisés, nous a tellement coûté… Je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à nous entraîner une fois de plus dans un tel périple. Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas envie de renoncer… »

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! », lança Blanche, affolée. « Tu m'as mal compris, je… »

« Mais je ne vois pas d'autre alternative », acheva le chef, dépité, la tête toujours basse.

Il leva des yeux embués de larmes vers ses compagnons.

« Je suis désolé… Mais je ne suis pas à la hauteur. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais je ne suis pas fait pour commander. Je vous demande pardon. A tous. »

Et il s'en alla, penaud, à petits pas, vers le seuil. James essaya de le retenir, mais il se dégagea. Tous le regardèrent passer, déconcertés, impuissants. Personne ne savait que lui dire. Il laissa derrière lui un silence glacial en refermant la porte.

C'est à ce moment qu'Elizabeth fit son apparition dans le salon, l'assiette vide à la main. Quand elle vit les mines déconfites de tout le monde, elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Nos espoirs s'envolent », répondit Gregory. « Voilà ce qui se passe. »

Edward avait accéléré l'allure une fois dehors. Il se mit soudain à courir, la vue brouillée par un voile de larmes, larmes de honte, larmes de désespoir.

Quelle folie l'avait-elle pris d'accepter de diriger le groupe ? Il avait fait endurer des souffrances inutiles à ses amis, et les avait mis en danger. Morgane avait failli mourir par sa faute !

Il écarta les hautes herbes, et courut, courut sans s'arrêter, sans savoir où il allait. Peu importait qu'il pouvait se perdre, peu importait les dangers qu'il pouvait rencontrer, seul dans ce champ, ce qui comptait sur l'instant était de s'éloigner le plus possible pour pouvoir pleurer tout son soûl.

Il fonça, les herbes lui écorchant parfois les bras, et se demandait au fond de lui-même s'il allait stopper sa course, s'il n'allait pas continuer à courir ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'épuisement.

Soudain les herbes brûlées ne furent plus là, il se retrouva dans un espace dégagé. Et, bien avant que ses yeux ne lui permirent de voir à nouveau, ce fût son odorat qui lui indiquait où il se trouvait.

L'odeur qui flottait ici n'était pas encore insupportable, mais suffisamment désagréable pour qu'on la reconnaisse : l'odeur de la décomposition.

Il venait de déboucher dans la minuscule clairière où Dragon le chat était tombé. Et l'odeur qui imprégnait les lieux indiquait que le corps était toujours là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda une voix.

Poussant un hurlement épouvanté, Edward voulut repartir en cavalant, un moment persuadé que c'était le cadavre du chat qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Dans sa hâte, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol brûlant et poussiéreux.

Il entendit des pas venir vers lui, et il voulut hurler à nouveau, quand une main agrippa son bras qu'il avait porté devant ses yeux pour se protéger, inconsciemment. Une force vigoureuse le remit debout prestement, non sans une certaine douceur.

Il essuya le rideau de larmes qui l'empêchait de voir, et se trouva nez à nez avec le visage d'Hector. Ce dernier le contemplait avec une totale stupéfaction, et une appréhension angoissée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », questionna le guerrier avec empressement. « C'est Morgane ? Elle va mal ?! »

« Non ! Non… Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va très bien. », lui assura le chef.

Comment avait-il pu penser que c'était le chat qui lui avait parlé ? Son regard se porta sur le corps de Dragon, un peu plus loin. Une bonne centaine de mouches lui tournaient autour, se posaient sur lui, emplissant l'endroit d'un vrombissement morbide, exaspérant.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » interrogea encore Hector. « Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ? »

Le scientifique allait lui demander de le laisser seul, mais à la place il répondit par une autre question :

« Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« Oh… », fit l'escrimeur, un peu gêné. « Tu nous as envoyé cherché de la nourriture, et j'étais avec Michael Peakes. Mais tu sais comment il est, celui-là… Toujours à critiquer, à donner des conseils qui ne riment à rien et pour finir par laisser les autres tout faire à sa place. J'en ai eu marre, alors je l'ai planté là. »

« Hector ! », s'exclama Edward, outré. Sa confiance était à présent ébranlée, mais il lui restait encore quelques réflexes de leader.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… Nous n'étions pas loin de la maison, il retrouvera bien son chemin tout seul. Tu sais, j'ai beau avoir du mal à supporter ce petit vantard qui ne sait pas causer, mais il est beaucoup plus fort qu'il le croit ! Ca lui fera pas de mal, crois-moi. »

« Hmm… Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu fais ici… »

Hector prit de nouveau un air embarrassé. Apparemment, il aurait voulu éluder la question.

« Eh bien… J'ai éprouvé le besoin de revenir à cet endroit. Tu sais… Les évènements d'hier sont un peu confus dans ma tête. Tu sais ce que c'est avec moi… Il y a des moments où ça se déconnecte, là-haut. Je ne sais pas, j'ai sans doute voulu… Parler un peu avec ma victime. »

Un autre aurait été déconcerté par ces paroles, mais pas Edward. En dehors de Morgane, il était celui qui comprenait le mieux le jeune guerrier, mieux même que la petite, sous certains aspects. Après tout, il était son médecin. Enfin, ce qui se rapprochait de plus d'un médecin. Il pensa soudain qu'il devrait parler d'Hector à ce vieux bonhomme, Mr Ages. Lui, peut-être, aurait des idées intéressantes…

« Bon », reprit Hector. « Toi, tu sais pourquoi je me trouve ici. Mais moi, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait irruption dans cette clairière où est en train de pourrir un vieux chat puant, en pleurant comme une madeleine. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il avait obligé son ami à lui répondre, il ne pouvait maintenant se défiler. Prenant une grande inspiration résignée, il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Hector l'écoutait attentivement, sans l'interrompre, les bras croisés, sans bouger un muscle. Quand le scientifique eût finit, le silence pesa longtemps. On n'entendait que le vrombissement des mouches, le vent dans les hautes herbes et les oiseaux qui piaillaient. Ce fût le guerrier qui brisa ce calme, et ce qu'il dit heurta Edward comme s'il l'avait giflé.

« Imbécile… »

Qu… Quoi ? », balbutia Edward, interloqué.

« J'ai dis : imbécile. Sur ce coup-là, tu t'es vraiment conduit en imbécile, en idiot, en abruti complet. J'ai bien d'autres adjectifs pour qualifier cette bourde, mais je sais que tu as les oreilles chastes. »

Abasourdi, Edward regardait son ami. Et le plus incroyable, le plus insensé, le plus révoltant, c'est qu'il souriait. Un grand sourire lui déformait les traits. Il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté dans ce sourire, mais cela ne blessait pas moins le scientifique.

« Tu… Oses ? », demanda-il. « Tu ne vois pas que je suis au bout du rouleau ? Et toi tu en rajoutes ! Moi j'ai toujours été là pour toi, je t'ai soutenu dans tes pires moments, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me dire quand c'est MOI qui ait besoin de toi, c'est de m'insulter ?! T'es vraiment un beau salaud, Hector ! »

Il était hors de lui. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle rage. La douleur lui transperçait le cœur, semblait parcourir ses muscles et ses os aussi intensément que du courant électrique. Et Hector, loin d'arrêter sa comédie, élargit encore son sourire, oppressant, intolérable.

Ce fut trop pour Edward. Il avait envie de frapper, de mordre jusqu'au sang ce visage souriant, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre ce type. Alors il se détourna, et voulut s'enfuir. Mais des mains puissantes l'agrippèrent par les épaules et l'obligèrent à se retourner, à regarder bien en face le visage de son ami.

Hector ne souriait plus. A présent, il paraissait plus sérieux que jamais.

« Oui », commença-il. « Oui, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Oui, tu m'as toujours soutenu, y compris hier soir, où pourtant je t'ai traité comme de la merde. Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu supportes mon humour débile, mes conneries habituelles, mes sautes d'humeur, mes peines dérisoires et les manifestations de mes « petits problèmes ». Pour tout ça, je te remercie. Je ne l'avais jamais fait jusqu'à présent, et pour ça je te demande pardon. Tu es mon ami, Edward. Et je suis là pour toi. »

Il sourit de nouveau, mais d'un sourire franc, aimant, vrai un sourire qu'il ne réservait jusqu'ici qu'à Morgane. Edward ne put que plonger son regard dans le sien. Il ne réussissait à prononcer aucune parole. Hector continua.

« Maintenant, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ce que je vais te dire, mais il le faut. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es le leader de notre groupe. C'est comme ça, point. Tu as craqué, et ça personne ne te le reprochera. Tout le monde sait que tu as un poids extrêmement lourd sur tes épaules, et je peux t'assurer que personne parmi nous ne te blâmera de ne pas être irréprochable et invincible.

Mais en tant que chef, tu n'as pas le droit de laisser tomber. Nous pouvons t'aider dans tes décisions, t'écouter, tu as le droit de nous dire que tu en as marre de choisir à notre place, qu'on te fait chier et que tu aimerais bien être tranquille. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. »

Sentant l'émotion le submerger, Edward baissa la tête et reprit ses pleurs. Hector le prit dans ses bras, tendrement, précautionneusement, comme ferait une mère qui consolerait son fils.

« C'est ça… Laisse-toi aller », poursuivit l'escrimeur. « C'est rien, ça va bien se passer… On va trouver une solution. Tu te rappelles de ce que te disait James, hier, face au rosier sauvage ? Il a dit qu'on est tous avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive, et qu'on te suivra jusqu'au bout. Et c'est vrai. On ne te laissera pas tomber. Moi le premier. »

Le chef continua de pleurer dans les bras de son ami pendant longtemps, dans l'odeur de mort et le bruit morbide des mouches. Quand les pleurs se tarirent, les deux souris cessèrent leur étreinte, quelque peu gênés.

« Je… Je te remercie… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Tu sais », dit Hector dans un sourire, «à nous tous on a tellement versé de larmes depuis hier qu'on pourrait boire pendant une semaine entière ! Allez, viens rentrons. »

Ils se mirent en route vers la maison des Brisby.

Quand ils débouchèrent devant le « jardin » de la maison de leurs hôtes, Edward reçut un choc : Tous les autres membres du groupe de Burning Hills (à l'exception bien sûr de la petite Morgane), ainsi que la famille Brisby, se tenaient sur le seuil, attendant leur retour. Michael Peakes était bien revenu et il les aperçut le premier. Il leur fit de grands signes, aussitôt suivit par les autres.

Sentant les larmes menacer de revenir, mais cette fois des larmes de joie, Edward fit un gros effort pour les refouler. Pour le comble de son bonheur, ce fut Elizabeth qui vint la première à sa rencontre, et à sa grande surprise, prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Nous vous attendions », dit-elle. « Nous avons parlé durant votre absence, et je crois que nous avons trouvé une solution à votre problème. »

Ebahi, Edward ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Ah oui ? », bredouilla-il.

« Rien n'est encore certain, mais si ça fonctionne, vous pourrez vous rendre à la vallée de Thorn sans endurer de nouveau voyage à pied. »

N'osant y croire, le chef balaya du regard le groupe resté derrière. Personne ne semblait avoir l'air de bluffer ou de lui faire une mauvaise farce.

« C'est merveilleux », réussit-il à articuler, luttant contre l'émotion. « Rentrons. Vous allez m'expliquer ça. »

Ils revinrent tous à l'intérieur, Edward et Elizabeth côte à côte précédant tous les autres. Edward arborait un sourire un peu ridicule l'espoir revenait de renaître en lui, et c'était Miss Brisby qui lui apportait cet espoir. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne pensait pas se sentir aussi heureux.


	7. Chapitre VI: Woody Guthrie en Blouse Bla

**Chapitre VII**

**« Woody Guthrie en Blouse Blanche »**

La nuit était tombée une fois de plus sur la ferme Fitzgibbons. Après une longue soirée de palabres, tout le monde, épuisé, avait gagné son lit, sa couche ou sa tente pour dormir paisiblement.

Non, pas tout le monde.

Dans une des tentes individuelles plantées dehors, devant la maison des Brisby, quelqu'un se débattait dans son sac de couchage, agitait les bras, grognait et marmonnait des sons incompréhensibles, paniqués.

C'était James.

Il gémissait pitoyablement de sa voix de vieillard, prisonnier d'un rêve dont il n'arrivait pas à se sortir. Ses traits étaient tendus à l'extrême par l'angoisse, sa bouche se tordait en un rictus de peur et d'inconfort intenses, un mince filet de bave s'écoulant sur son menton.

Malgré ses gémissements, personne aux alentours ne l'entendait.

Soudain il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, son vieux cœur s'affolant dangereusement. Il essaya de se calmer tandis que dans son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et la terreur, résonnaient en boucle des accords de guitare et une voix de ténor qui lui donnaient la nausée et faisaient jaillir de ses pores une sueur glacée, malodorante, tandis qu'il voyait une botte de cow-boy dépassant d'un pantalon blanc de scientifique frapper la mesure, gaiement.

_In the year of 19 and 18, God sent a mighty disease.  
It killed many a-thousand, on land and on the seas._

_Well, we done told you, our God's done warned you,  
Jesus coming soon.  
We done told you, our God's done warned you,  
Jesus coming soon..._

Cette rengaine persistait à tourner sans cesse dans sa tête. Il se souvenait de chaque accord, de chaque note, de chaque intonation. Et à chaque mesure il lui semblait qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de la folie. Il essaya de se raisonner.

_« Calme-toi ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve, pour l'amour du ciel, calme-toi ! »_

Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer longuement, prenant de grandes inspirations et expirant lentement, doucement. Le rythme effréné de son cœur se calma peu à peu, et la netteté du rêve se dissipa au fil de secondes.

Il rouvrit les paupières et se rallongea, écoutant au dehors pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait dérangé personne. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il ait réveillé quelqu'un. A vrai dire, il était un peu déçu. Il éprouvait le besoin de parler.

Cela faisait des semaines que ce rêve n'était pas revenu le hanter. Il avait espéré qu'il l'avait quitté à tout jamais, qu'il n'aurait plus à attendre seul dans le noir que son cœur se décide à se calmer avant qu'il n'ait une attaque.

Sachant qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil avant de longues, longues minutes, il s'efforça de penser à autre chose. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue avant de dîner et d'aller dormir lui revint, et il se concentra totalement dessus, essayant d'occulter à tout prix la terrible chanson qui essayait de revenir…

L'idée qui allait peut-être les sortir de l'impasse était venue de Timothy Brisby, le plus jeune garçon des enfants de cette charmante dame qui les avaient accueillis chez elle.

Après qu'Edward était sorti en pleurs de la maison, lui et ses compagnons n'avaient fait que se lamenter sur leur sort, plutôt que d'essayer de réfléchir au problème, ou de courir après leur chef pour le consoler.

Miss Brisby ne savait que faire, avait tenté quelques paroles réconfortantes, mais rien n'y fit. Pendant ce temps là, le jeune Timothy était plongé dans une intense réflexion.

Alors que tout le monde tournait en rond, il avait lancé, le menton dans la main droite, les sourcils froncés :

« Il y a peut-être un moyen… »

Tous s'étaient tournés vers lui, mais c'est à sa mère qu'il s'adressait en particulier. Elle lui avait jeté un regard interrogateur, et il avait simplement dit :

« Jeremy. »

Elle l'avait regardé un moment sans comprendre, puis la lumière s'était faite dans ses yeux.

« Jeremy… », avait-elle répété. « Mais oui ! Jeremy ! Jeremy et sa famille ! Ils pourraient nous rendre ce service ! »

Les autres regardaient la scène dans une totale incompréhension. Laura avait demandé timidement :

« Excusez-moi mais… Qui est ce Jeremy ? »

« Un corbeau », avait répondu Elizabeth. « Je vous en ai parlé, c'est lui qui m'a aidé quand j'ai du me rendre dans l'antre du Grand Hibou, et quand je voulais parler aux rats de NIMH. Il vit avec sa famille dans ce même champ. Si nous lui demandons de vous emmener à la vallée de Thorn, je suis presque sûre qu'il acceptera ! »

« Un… Un corbeau ? Une famille de corbeaux ? », avait questionné Blanche, dubitative. « C'es à dos de corbeaux que nous rejoindrions la vallée de Thorn ? »

« Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, surtout pour une si longue distance, mais si ça peut vous éviter de faire tout ce chemin à pieds… »

Cette nouvelle idée avait plongé tout le monde dans la réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre.

_« Voyager à dos de corbeau »_, s'était dit James. _« A mon âge, je ne sais pas si c'est conseillé… »_

Là-dessus Michael Peakes était arrivé, de fort mauvaise humeur. Il avait claqué la porte d'un geste rageur en pestant de dépit :

« Ce crétin d'Hector ! M'abandonner comme ça, au risque que je me fasse attaquer par le premier prédateur qui passait par-là ! Ah, il est beau le guerrier sans peur, à me lâcher comme ça ! S'il n'était pas si fort je… Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? »

Il avait contemplé tout ce petit monde plongé dans ses pensées, et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Une fois mis au courant, sa première réaction fût de vouloir partir à la recherche de leur chef. Mais Gregory et Laura l'avaient convaincu de n'en rien faire, qu'il finirait sûrement par revenir, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Michael avait quand même insisté pour qu'ils l'attendent dehors, pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à l'idée folle de Timothy.

Puis Edward était effectivement revenu, avec Hector à ses côtés. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, mais Edward avait l'air d'aller mieux, même si l'on pouvait voir qu'il avait versé pas mal de larmes.

Ils étaient tous rentrés à l'intérieur et avaient discuté la question, chacun avançant ses arguments. Au bout de plus de deux heures de discours, de désaccords et de doutes, le verdict était tombé : tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait là de leur dernière chance, alors il fallait essayer. Miss Brisby avait promis d'aller voir Jeremy dès demain, et Edward s'était porté volontaire pour l'accompagner. James n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait cru déceler chez la femelle une certaine déception à l'évocation de leur départ. Mais peut-être se faisait-il des illusions, il semblerait plus logique qu'elle soit contente d'être bientôt débarrassée de tous ces encombrants invités.

Le sommeil commençait à gagner le vieux rat. Pas trop tôt. Mais avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée, les dernières bribes du rêve refirent surface dans les méandres brumeux de son subconscient, et il eût le temps de se dire, avant de sombrer dans un repos peuplé de songes plus agréables :

_« Je n'avais pas fait ce rêve depuis des semaines, bon Dieu. Pourquoi maintenant ? »_

Le chant des oiseaux le tira du sommeil. Il se redressa et resta un moment, les bras pendant le long de son corps. La courte interruption de sa nuit n'avait pas entamé son repos, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un certain malaise, une impression imprécise de menace s'insinuait en lui, diffuse, mais bien présente.

_« Bah, ça passera en mangeant… », Se dit-il._

Il rampa jusqu'à l'ouverture de sa tente et défit les attaches qui la gardaient close. Puis il sortit à quatre pattes, le dos courbé. Péniblement, avec un long grognement de douleur, il se releva et fit craquer ses articulations. Les douleurs de son dos se calmèrent. Il répétait ce petit rituel chaque matin depuis deux mois, et s'en tirait pas trop mal. Il remarqua que Michael Peakes était déjà debout il avait plongé la tête dans le baquet d'eau fraîche que Miss Brisby avait mis à leur disposition, et sa fourrure dégoulinait, lui donnant un air assez comique. Il s'ébroua, et lança un « bonjour » encore ensommeillé à son compagnon. James lui répondit et ils entreprirent d'aller réveiller les autres. C'était la règle chez eux : tout le monde se levait à la même heure. Si la plupart avaient besoin d'aide pour y arriver, Michael avait le don particulier de réguler son sommeil il se réveillait à l'heure qu'il souhaitait. « Aussi efficace qu'un coq, mais en plus moraliste », aimait à dire Hector.

A l'intérieur, Teresa fut la première debout. Elle aussi était une lève-tôt, et avait l'habitude de faire elle-même les préparatifs pour la matinée. Elle remit du bois dans le fourneau et fit chauffer de l'eau pour la toilette. Elle ne supportait pas l'eau froide. En s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle vit les cobayes de Burning Hills sortir leurs têtes ébouriffées de leurs tentes, sortis du sommeil par Michael et James. Ce dernier se retourna soudain et croisa le regard de la jeune femelle. Lui faisant un grand sourire, il agita la main pour la saluer. Elle lui rendit son salut en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air aussi joyeux, mais au fond d'elle-même elle se sentait un peu triste. Si Jeremy et sa famille acceptaient la requête de sa mère (et elle était certaine qu'ils le feraient), dans cinq jours, après que Morgane se soit rétablie, les « Huit de Burning Hills » quitteraient leurs vies, à tout jamais. Cinq jours… C'était beaucoup trop court. Pourquoi les échéances redoutées passaient-elle si vite, alors qu'il pouvait se passer tellement de choses durant de courts instants heureux ?

« Ca va ma chérie ? »

Teresa tourna la tête et vit sa mère, qui était apparue sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre.

« Oui… », répondit-elle. « Nos hôtes se réveillent doucement, eux aussi. »

« Ah… »

Elles savaient qu'elles pensaient toutes les deux à la même chose, mais n'osaient en parler. Dévoiler ses sentiments, même entre mère et fille, n'est pas toujours facile…

Tandis que tout ce petit monde émergeait, un nuage de poussière venait d'apparaître au loin, sur la route menant à la ferme Fitzgibbons.

C'était un vieux pick-up vert qui roulait à une allure plus que déraisonnable, crachant une fumée noire et nauséabonde par son antique pot d'échappement. La musique qui s'élevait des haut-parleurs du lecteur radio/cd était assourdissante.

Bien que la voiture fût encore loin, Mr Fitzgibbons sortit de chez lui, pour voir qui pouvait bien s'amener chez lui à cette heure et à cette allure.

Les Brisby et leurs hôtes aussi furent intrigués, mais beaucoup moins que leurs voisins humains. Les visiteurs pour les Fitzgibbons ne les intéressaient guère, c'était des affaires d'Hommes et ils n'avaient pas à s'en mêler s'il y avait lieu de s'en inquiéter, ils en auraient tout le loisir le moment venu.

Sur le pare-choc arrière de la camionnette étaient affichés, en ligne, trois autocollants, près du pot d'échappement.

Le premier représentait un atome stylisé avec un texte en surimpression : « La Science est mon Seul Dieu ».

Le second était juste un texte de couleur blanche sur fond noir, qui déclarait « Je suis Fier d'être Juif et Je vous Emmerde Tous ! »

Le troisième était une photo de Woody Guthrie, avec son éternelle casquette et sa célèbre guitare avec l'inscription gravée dessus : « This Machine Kills Fascists ».

Le conducteur de cet étrange véhicule était encore plus déroutant.

C'était un homme Blanc, jeune, dont le crâne chauve luisait sous le soleil matinal. Il portait un uniforme blanc de scientifique, sans cravate, et de grosses bottes de cow-boy marron en cuir de veau de qualité.

Il tenait le volant d'une main et battait la mesure de l'autre qu'il avait sorti par la fenêtre ouverte. Le son qu'elle faisait en cognant la tôle de sa portière était puissant, nerveux.

R.L. Burnside chantait « Georgia Women » dans les haut-parleurs, et l'homme l'accompagnait joyeusement de sa voix de ténor.

Cet homme s'appelait Isaac Rosenbaum, et il arrivait tout droit du Centre d'Etudes Biologiques de Burning Hills.

Il avait des raisons d'être aussi heureux. Il venait d'être bombardé Chef de projet, ce projet qui portait le nom officiel et rébarbatif d'Expérience 402, mais que dans son milieu on appelait plus justement « Le Projet Frankenstein ». C'était lui-même qui avait trouvé ça.

Il avait œuvré pendant des mois pour convaincre les vieux singes du National Institute of Health de lui confier le bébé, et ses efforts avaient enfin payés.

A présent, il comptait bien rattraper les bourdes de ses abrutis de collègues… Et le sauvetage commençait maintenant.

Il s'engagea dans l'allée de la ferme, dépassant le tracteur de Mr Fitzgibbons (en lui envoyant une giclée de poussière au passage, ce qui fit se hérisser les poils de la moustache du fermier), et stoppa devant la maison. La tête de Mme Fitzgibbons apparut à la porte. Elle demanda à son mari :

« Jim ? Qui-est ce, chéri ? »

« J'en sais rien », rétorqua Mr Fitzgibbons. « Rentre, je vais voir ce que c'est. »

A pas trainants, l'épouse rebroussa chemin en refermant la porte. Pendant ce temps, le visiteur était descendu de voiture, et marchait d'un pas lourd en se dirigeant vers le fermier, faisant résonner ses bottes sur le sol bosselé.

« Bonjour ! », lança-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes Mr Fitzgibbons ? »

« Oui », répondit ce dernier, glacial. « Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, vous, bon Dieu de bon Dieu ? »

« Isaac Rosenbaum, à votre service ! », dit le visiteur qui se trouvait à présent devant son interlocuteur, en lui tendant la main.

Mr Fitzgibbons ignora la main tendue, et parla en s'efforçant de s'exprimer d'une voix calme et contenue :

« Eh bien, Mr… Rosenbaum. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous amène chez moi, à cette heure, pour me tirer du lit comme ça ! »

« Désolé », fit Rosenbaum, qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. « J'avais pensé à vous téléphoner hier, mais j'ai eu un peu trop de travail, et je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Le fermier crut déceler un relent de vodka dans son haleine. « _Du travail, tu parles oui, t'as pris une cuite, mon salaud… _», Pensa-il.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Qui vous envoie ? »

« Vous vous rappelez de mes collègues de NIMH, non ? Ceux qui étaient venus s'occuper des rats qui envahissaient votre rosier, là-bas ? »

Rosenbaum désigna le rosier en question, desséché, à l'abandon.

« Oui... Je m'en souviens. Ils ont fait du bon boulot, depuis j'ai plus vu un seul rat. »

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir », répliqua le visiteur, « mais non, ils n'ont pas fait du bon boulot. Ils n'ont pas tué un seul rat. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Ce type commençait à énerver singulièrement le fermier. Même, il n'allait pas tarder à lui taper sérieusement sur le système.

« Je veux dire », poursuivit Rosenbaum, « que les rats avaient déjà quitté le rosier AVANT que ces incapables de NIMH ne débarquent. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

Mr Fitzgibbons ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Vous… Vous ne voulez pas me faire avaler ça ?! Vous voulez me faire croire que les rats ont PREVU la venue de vos gars ?! »

« Je ne veux rien vous faire avaler. Si je suis venu, c'est pour passer un accord avec vous. »

« Un accord ? Quel genre d'accord ? »

« Un accord entre deux gentlemen. »

Le scientifique se mit à fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste blanche, et en sortit un petit paquet de feuilles froissées et pliées en quatre. Il les déplia prestement, et tendit le tout au fermier. Ce dernier prit les feuilles avec méfiance, et commença sa lecture.

« Je soussigné, James Fitzgibbons », commença-il en marmonnant, « reconnaît le droit à l'équipe du Centre d'Etudes Biologiques de Burning Hills d'entreprendre des fouilles sur ma propriété, et j'autorise… Eh, attendez une minute ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon ?! Vous n'imaginez pas que… »

« Lisez jusqu'au bout… », répliqua son interlocuteur en agitant impatiemment la main.

Mr Fitzgibbons lui lança un regard emplit de colère et de méfiance, mais obéit néanmoins.

« … Et j'autorise la liberté à l'équipe envoyée de réaliser une série de tests sur le rosier qui se trouve dans ma propriété. L'équipe responsable s'engage à verser à Mr Fitzgibbons trois cent dollars pour chaque jour de fouille. Nous vous prions d'agréer… »

Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Rosenbaum.

« C'est une blague, que vous me faîtes ? »

« Pas du tout, c'est tout à fait sérieux. Voyez-vous, je suis du genre conciliant, je n'aime pas me battre. La proposition est simple : supportez notre présence durant quelques jours, une petite semaine tout au plus, autour de votre charmante ferme, et on vous donnera un petit bakchich pour vous y aider. C'est simple, y'a pas d'entourloupe. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Si y'a plus de rats, quel besoin de faire des fouilles ?! »

« Ne vous occupez pas de ça. Concentrez-vous sur le bénéfice que vous en retirerez. Je ne vais pas vous mentir : on va faire un peu de bruit, on sera nombreux, on fera quelques trous sur votre terrain, mais on ne touchera pas à votre maison, on ne vous coupera ni eau, ni électricité, et on partira toujours avant la tombée de la nuit. Alors, marché conclu ? »

Le fermier réfléchit quelques instants. Seulement quelques instants. Trois cent dollars par jour pour une semaine de fouilles… Le paquet n'était pas négligeable, le compte en banque se portait mal en ce moment…

« D'accord. Mais à la moindre connerie, je vous envoie le Sheriff Hawkes au cul, je suis un de ses bons amis, alors faites pas le con avec moi ! »

« Ca ne me viendrais même pas à l'idée », dit Rosenbaum qui ne cessait de sourire.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Mr Fitzgibbons signa vivement le contrat, et Rosenbaum s'en fût déjà vers son pick-up, en lançant derrière son épaule :

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur ! Vous ne le regretterez pas, vous verrez ! On sera là demain ! »

Mais soudain il s'arrêta.

« Ah ! », Fit-il en se retournant. « J'ai une petite question à vous poser : Depuis que les rats sont partis, il n'est plus rien arrivé d'étrange, ou d'inhabituel ? »

Fitzgibbons fouilla un moment sa mémoire…

« Non… Non, je ne crois pas. »

L'air un peu déçu, le scientifique continua son chemin vers sa camionnette.

« Il y a juste… », reprit le fermier.

Rosenbaum se retourna de nouveau.

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien… Ca n'a sûrement rien à voir, mais… Notre chat, Dragon, a disparu depuis deux jours. Je sais, ça a l'air stupide, mais ce chat ne s'est jamais absenté plus de quelques heures. Jamais. Il s'est sûrement fait choper par un renard, mais… Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, c'est idiot… »

Mais Rosenbaum avait changé d'expression. Une curieuse lueur s'était allumée au fond de ses yeux.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si idiot que ça… », murmura-il. « Merci encore, Mr Fitzgibbons ! A demain ! »

Puis il remonta dans son pick-up et démarra en faisant rugir le moteur.

Mr Fitzgibbons le regarda s'éloigner, pleins gaz, un air de profonde perplexité sur le visage.

Ce type avait l'air complètement fêlé… Mais bon, pour trois cent dollars gratos par jour pendant une semaine, il pouvait supporter tous les barjots de toubibs qui viendraient, du moment qu'ils ne venaient pas lui taper sur le système…

Chez les Brisby, Elizabeth, Edward et Hector se tenaient sur le seuil de la maison.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je vous accompagne ? », questionna Hector. « Ce serait plus prudent. »

Edward lui sourit. Leur discussion d'hier était encore présente depuis hier, les deux amis s'étaient rapprochés bien plus en quelques minutes que durant les mois où ils avaient voyagé ensemble.

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais on s'en sortira tous seuls, je crois. »

Il se tourna vers Miss Brisby.

« Vous dites que le nid de Jeremy n'est pas loin ? »

« Non, vraiment pas loin », répondit la femelle. « Il s'est installé ave sa famille dans le vieux moulin, près de la ferme. Ca ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps pour y aller. »

« Donc, pas besoin de s'en faire ! », lança le chef à Hector. « Tu peux aller tenir compagnie à Morgane, je suis sûr que c'est plutôt ça que tu voudrais faire ! »

« Ne t'amuse pas à deviner ce que je veux faire ou pas, si tu ne veux pas que je t'en colle une ! », s'exclama Hector, qui essayait vainement de cacher un sourire. Il ajouta : « Bien ! Puisque vous ne voulez pas de moi, je vais là où je serais accueilli avec plus de considération ! »

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste théâtral, et avant de la refermer il balaya du regard les deux souris, leur fit un clin d'œil complice et dit simplement :

« Bonne ballade… »

Puis il les laissa seuls. Ils se regardèrent un instant, gênés. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient justes tous les deux. Puis ils se mirent en route.

Bien que la menace de Dragon le chat fût à présent éteinte, ils progressaient prudemment. Il y avait encore nombre de dangers qui les guettaient : renards, serpents, oiseaux de proie… Mais pour l'instant il ne semblait y avoir aucun risque alentour.

Edward regardait Elizabeth qui le guidait à travers champ. Il était heureux de se retrouver enfin seul avec elle, mais ne savait que lui dire. De plus, il se devait de penser à leur mission.

« Vous croyez que ce Jeremy acceptera de nous mener à la vallée de Thorn ? », lui demanda-il tandis qu'ils approchaient du moulin.

« Je ne peux rien vous assurer », répondit Elizabeth, « A présent qu'il est marié, il a ses propres responsabilités. Mais il nous a aidés par le passé, et il a encore beaucoup d'amitié pour nous. Je ne pense pas qu'il restera insensible à notre requête. »

« Merci », dit Edward.

Miss Brisby stoppa sa marche et se retourna vers lui, surprise.

« Merci de faire tout ça pour nous, pour toute l'aide que vous nous avez apportée. Quoiqu'il advienne… Vous resterez pour toujours dans nos cœurs. »

Il la fixait intensément en prononçant ces paroles, et dans ce regard perçait tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient s'avouer… l'attachement profond qui s'était installé entre eux tous l'angoisse de leur séparation prochaine le sentiment qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre par un destin encore sombre, lointain.

« Je vous en prie… », réussit à dire Elizabeth. « C'était naturel. »

Elle se retourna lentement, troublée, puis continua de marcher. Edward la regarda un instant prendre de la distance, le cœur serré, puis la suivit en courant pour la rattraper.

Ils arrivaient au vieux moulin. S'arrêtant pour contempler l'antique bâtiment qui tombait en morceaux, ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les sens en éveil. Rien ne semblait indiquer un quelconque danger.

« Venez. »

Elizabeth s'approcha d'une poutre qui maintenait un mur, et commença à l'escalader. Edward, qui n'était guère familier de ce genre d'exercice, semblait hésiter. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous y arriverez. Allez-y doucement et ne regardez pas en bas. »

Avalant sa salive, le chef entreprit une ascension laborieuse et excessivement prudente, cherchant les meilleures prises sur le bois.

Par deux fois, la poutre s'effrita sous ses doigts, et il se voyait déjà dégringoler pour s'écraser au sol, sous les yeux horrifiés de son guide. Mais cela n'arriva pas, et ils parvinrent au sommet sains et saufs.

Devant eux s'étendait à présent un réseau complexe de poutres que retenaient des piliers, juste en dessous du plafond délabré. Beaucoup étaient pourries, mais la plupart semblaient avoir tenu bon.

Ils s'engagèrent le long de ces poutres, prenant garde où ils posaient les pattes. Elizabeth menait toujours la marche, s'arrêtant à certains moments pour se repérer. Elle conduisit Edward jusqu'au plus étrange nid d'oiseaux qu'il ait jamais vu, installé contre un pilier, à l'abri.

Tout n'était qu'explosion de couleurs. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de ficelles multicolores, mêlées aux brindilles, fétus de paille et autres branchages qui constituaient le nid.

« Jeremy ? », appela doucement Elizabeth.

Une petite tête noire et emplumée apparut soudain, suivit peu après par une autre à ses côtés, puis une autre, et une autre encore. Il s'agissait de la portée du nid de Jeremy, ses quatre enfants. Miss Brisby ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne les avait vus qu'à peine sortis de l'œuf, roses, poisseux et piaillant sans cesse. A présent, ils étaient tous devenus de magnifiques jeunes corbeaux, leur plumage noir éclatant à la lumière.

« T'es qui, toi ? », demanda avec intérêt l'oiseau qui s'était montré le premier, en tournant sa tête de côté.

« Je suis Miss Brisby. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, mais moi je vous ai connus quand vous étiez bébés. Je suis une amie de votre père. »

« Jeremy n'est pas là », fit une voix.

Le corps, beaucoup plus imposant de Caroline, la femme de Jeremy, s'éleva à son tour. Elle dominait les souris de toute sa hauteur, ses petits serrés autour d'elle.

« Bonjour, Caroline ! », la salua Miss Brisby.

« Bonjour, Elizabeth », répondit Caroline en s'inclinant. « Tu es venue voir mon mari ? Comme je disais, il n'est pas là. »

« Ah… », fit la femelle. « Et va-t-il revenir bientôt ? Vois-tu, nous avons une requête à vous formuler, à vous deux… »

« Une… Requête ? »

Les yeux de Caroline se posèrent sur Edward, qui ne semblait pas rassuré. Il se trouvait en terrain inconnu en compagnie d'animaux qu'il ne connaissait pas, et cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'est ton nouveau mari ? », demanda la femelle corbeau, toujours directe.

Elizabeth essaya de cacher un sourire et Edward tressaillit un peu.

« Non, je ne me suis pas remariée… », dit Elizabeth. « C'est un ami, Edward Nelly. Il fait partie d'un groupe de nomades, et c'est en leur nom que nous venons vous voir… »

« Je vois… »

Caroline fixait Edward avec une certaine méfiance. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'habitude de se mélanger avec d'autres animaux. Quand Jeremy lui avait parlé d'Elizabeth, des aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble, elle avait pris sur elle en comprenant que demander à son mari de renoncer à cette amitié serait trop dur pour lui. Ainsi elle avait accepté que Miss Brisby soit là pour la naissance de ses enfants, et s'était fait une raison sur ce lien improbable qui continuait d'exister entre eux. Mais là, c'était différent. Jeremy était père, à présent, et il devait assumer son rôle. Si maintenant toutes les souris du champ venaient leur demander de l'aide à cause de l'amitié qu'ils avaient pour les Brisby, cela ne manquerait pas de perturber leur vie de famille. Et de cela il n'était pas question.

« Jeremy va revenir bientôt », dit-elle d'un ton qui avait perdu nettement de sa chaleur. « Vous pouvez l'attendre ici, et vous nous raconterez tout ça… »

« Merci beaucoup, madame », lança Edward en s'inclinant légèrement.

Caroline le regarda longuement, puis lui rendit son salut.

_« Bah, écoutons d'abord ce qu'ils ont à dire, tu te fais peut-être des idées pour rien… »,_ pensa-elle.

A cet instant, un bruit de moteur et de musique à plein volume vint emplir le vieux moulin. Le vacarme était assourdissant. Les petits se mirent à se pelotonner contre leur mère, et les deux souris se bouchèrent les oreilles. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait repérer la source de ce tapage, mais Elizabeth devina qu'il s'agissait du vieux pick-up vert qu'ils avaient vu foncer chez les Fitzgibbons dans la matinée. Le rugissement du moteur et la musique que crachaient les haut-parleurs étaient trop caractéristiques de cet engin.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! », Hurla Caroline, protégeant instinctivement ses enfants de ses ailes.

A ce moment l'occupant du véhicule coupa le contact, et le vacarme cessa. On entendit une portière s'ouvrir puis claquer, et des pas s'éloigner, faisant crisser le sol couvert de cailloux. Le silence revint enfin.

« Ah, ces Hommes ! », pesta Caroline. « Pas moyen d'être tranquille ! Quand ce n'est pas les bandes de morveux qui viennent boire en cachette, ce sont des fous qui roulent à toute vitesse en mettant leur bruit infernal à fond ! »

Un moment de calme s'ensuivit, mais il ne fut que de courte durée, car bientôt on entendit un vol paniqué qui venait dans leur direction. Ils virent soudain Jeremy foncer sur le nid, se cognant au passage à quelques poutres. Il fit un atterrissage remarqué en s'écrasant contre le pilier où reposait le nid, et glissa lentement vers le refuge de sa famille. Quand il s'affala dans la paille et le bois, ses quatre petits se jetèrent sur lui.

« Papa ! », crièrent-ils en cœur en le percutant en plein cœur, tous à la fois.

Le corbeau fit une grimace où se mêlaient la douleur et l'amusement, et enlaça sa progéniture de ses ailes.

« Doucement, Simon, Claire, Ruth, Victor !, il ne faut pas maltraiter Papa ! »

Il leva la tête vers son épouse, les yeux plissés de consternation. Il n'avait pas encore vu les souris.

« Non mais tu as entendu ce vacarme ?! », s'exclama-il à l'adresse de Caroline. « Ce malade dans son pick-up vert ! On n'a pas idée de rouler à une allure pareille, en faisant un tel tintouin ! Je l'ai vu arriver depuis l'autre bout du champ ! Une chance qu'il n'ait tué personne sur la route ! Non mais, les fous du volant comme lui on devrait les enfermer ! Tu l'as entendu ce… »

« Chéri, nous avons de la visite », le coupa Caroline.

Il se remit sur ses pattes, et sa tête ébahie apparu enfin à la vue de ses deux invités.

« Oh ! Miss Brisby ! Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vue ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? Dites, vous avez entendu ce type ? Pas idée de rouler comme ça, il… »

Cette fois ce fut Elizabeth qui lui coupa la parole.

« Bonjour, Jeremy. Je suis confuse de venir vous déranger, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Quelque chose de très important. »

Le père de famille ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ah oui ? », puis son visage s'éclaira. « Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ? Dites-moi tout, Miss ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Alors Elizabeth lui raconta tout. Elle lui présenta Edward, lui narra tous les événements de ces deux derniers jours, et lui rapporta la requête des Huit de Burning Hills. Toute la famille écoutait attentivement. Jeremy acquiesçait sans cesse, les petits étaient fascinés. Seule Caroline semblait dubitative. Quand Miss Brisby eût fini, Jeremy réfléchit un instant.

« Et bien… Je pense que nous devons en discuter… », dit-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

Mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse parler, les quatre petits se mirent à parler tous en même temps, allant d'un parent à l'autre, d'un ton suppliant.

« Oh, il faut les aider, Papa, on doit les mener là-bas ! »

« On va faire un beau voyage ! »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de porter une souris sur mon dos ! »

« S'il te plaît, Maman, accepte ! »

Caroline ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle baissait la tête, prise dans un difficile dilemme. Elle commença à parler, lentement :

« Je comprends votre problème, mais… Nous ne pouvons accepter à la légère. En nous demandant cela, vous impliquez nos enfants, et s'il se passait quelque chose, je… »

Les enfants l'interrompirent en reprenant leurs suppliques.

« Il ne se passera rien, Maman ! »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop ! »

« Ca va être amusant, on ne voyage jamais ! »

« Sois charitable, Maman ! »

« UN PEU DE SILENCE, VOUS QUATRE ! », s'emporta la femelle. « Il n'y a que très peu de temps que vous avez appris à voler, et vous voulez porter des souris et des rats pour les emmener à l'autre bout du pays ? Un voyage comme celui-ci comporte des risques, des risques dont vous n'avez pas idée ! Quel genre de mère serais-je si je vous embarquais là-dedans ? »

La voix d'Edward, qui n'avait presque rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, s'éleva.

« Si je peux intervenir… »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« Vos inquiétudes sont naturelles. Je sais que nous vous demandons beaucoup, et je m'en excuse profondément. Rien ne vous oblige à nous aider. Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir en retour. Mais vous êtes notre dernier espoir. Je veux être totalement franc avec vous, plutôt que d'essayer de vous embobiner. Si vous refusez, nous respecterons votre décision… »

Caroline fixa du regard Edward, avec des yeux où se mêlaient du reproche et (était-ce possible ?) une certaine forme d'admiration.

« En effet, vous êtes franc, Mr Nelly. Alors je me dois de l'être avec vous aussi. Il est hors de question que je mette mes petits en danger. Je compatis à votre sort, mais cela ne nous regarde pas. »

« Chérie… », murmura Jeremy.

« Non, ne me culpabilise pas, Jeremy ! »

Elle s'adressa à Miss Brisby.

« Je suis désolée, Elizabeth. J'ai de l'affection pour vous, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à mettre ma famille en péril, même si c'est pour vous venir en aide. Ma décision est prise… »

Les jeunes corbeaux se remirent à protester, mais un regard courroucé de leur mère les fit taire.

Penaud, Edward avança de quelques pas vers le nid et s'inclina respectueusement devant le couple.

« Je comprends. Pardon de vous avoir dérangés. »

Et il repartit, la tête basse. Elizabeth hésita un instant, puis lui courut après pour le rattraper.

« Attendez, ne baissez pas les bras ! », lui dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. « On peut encore la convaincre, j'en suis certaine ! N'abandonnez pas ! »

« Non, elle a raison. », Répondit Edward. « Elle doit penser à sa famille avant tout, elle a pris la bonne décision. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici… »

Ne sachant que répondre, Miss Brisby ne put que le suivre, dépitée. Derrière eux, une discussion animée avait débuté dans le nid. La véhémence n'y était pas encore présente, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Les deux souris se sentirent encore plus mal d'avoir causé le trouble dans ce foyer.

Ils allaient redescendre par la poutre d'où ils étaient venus quand de lourds bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le sol du vieux moulin. La dispute familiale, plus loin, s'arrêta immédiatement. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

Elizabeth se pencha au dessus de la poutre pour repérer l'intrus. C'était un grand type chauve, en blouse blanche et pantalon blanc de scientifique. Il portait de grosses bottes de cow-boy qui claquaient sur le plancher du moulin. Il tenait une guitare à la main, et arborait un sourire arrogant et plein d'assurance.

Avant que la femelle eut le temps de se demander ce qu'un humain aussi bizarre venait faire dans ce vieux moulin, l'homme se mit gratter sur sa guitare, et à chanter d'une puissante voix de ténor, magnifique, envoutante.

_There are some things I may not know_

_There are some places I can't go_

_But I am sure_

_Of this one thing_

_My God is real, for I can feel it in my soul_

_My God is real, real in my soul_

_My God is real, for he has washed, & made me whole_

_His love for me_

_Is like pure gold_

_My God is real_

_For I can feel it in my soul…_

Elizabeth était enchantée. Cet humain avait la même présence que James, dégageait la même émotion que le rat, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir… C'était comme si elle entendait le chant du monde. Elle était aux anges.

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon pour partager ce sentiment, et fut frappée de stupeur en voyant son expression.

Edward n'était pas aux anges. Mais alors, pas du tout. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu une tête pareille.

Ses yeux étaient exorbités, larmoyants. Une grosse veine palpitait à sa tempe. Il avait la langue légèrement sortie, et se la mordait presque jusqu'au sang. Son corps était pris de tremblements incontrôlables, et l'odeur de la peur atteignit le museau de Miss Brisby de plein fouet.

« Edward ? », l'appela-elle. « Edward ? Que vous arrive-il ? »

Edward remua les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Quoi ? »

Elle se rapprocha pour mieux l'entendre.

« C'est lui… », murmurait le chef. « Oh, pitié, non ! Pas cet homme ! »

Elizabeth ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

« Vous… Connaissez cet homme ? »

Il la regarda avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de voir un fantôme.

« Ce type… Il s'appelle Isaac Rosenbaum. C'est lui qui nous a fait les injections. C'était lui, notre bourreau à Burning Hills… »

Miss Brisby eût un hoquet de surprise. Cet homme, qui se tenait à quelques mètres en dessous d'eux, qui jouait et chantait si merveilleusement, était le monstre qui avait infligé toutes les tortures que ses amis avaient endurés ? Elle ne pouvait le croire.

Rosenbaum continuait de chanter. Il se sentait bien. Foutrement bien, même. Il venait d'embobiner ce foutu péquenot, il avait son autorisation de recherches. Il allait enfin pouvoir en savoir plus sur les effets des fameuses injections du « Projet Frankenstein ». Et, qui sait, peut-être allait-il retrouver ses « enfants »…

Soudain son portable sonna. Isaac poussa un grognement sonore d'irritation. Il avait horreur d'être interrompu au milieu d'une chanson.

Posant sa guitare au sol, il fouilla dans une poche de sa veste et en sortit son téléphone.

« Allo ? », fit-il d'une voix où perçait une note désagréable. « Stan ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »

II écouta, et son sourire revint, un sourire effrayant, carnassier. Elizabeth trembla. Elle commençait à ne plus du tout apprécier cet humain.

« T'es sérieux, là ? Le centre Willard Libby nous envoie des hommes pour demain ? »

Il éclata d'un rire puéril, dérangé.

« Mais c'est génial, ça ! Ils ont du super matos, là-bas, ça va aller bien plus vite ! Et eux, ils collaborent, c'est pas comme à NIMH ! »

A l'évocation de NIMH, Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Exact », poursuivait Rosenbaum., « j'ai eu l'autorisation du cul-terreux, on peut commencer demain ! Oui, enfin on va pouvoir fouiller ce foutu rosier, prouver ce qu'on avance ! Les vieux singes du NIH ne vont pas en revenir, je vais les faire pisser dans leurs frocs ! »

Les deux souris se regardèrent, horrifiées.

« Tu sais ce qu'on cherche, mon petit pote : la preuve qu'il me faut pour balancer à la poire de ces abrutis que les injections qu'on a fait à ces bestioles n'a pas fait que porter leurs fruits, mais que ça a eu des résultats inimaginables, aussi fous qu'on avait dit ! Quand on leur aura bien foutu la pétoche, ils me donneront carte blanche pour enterrer tout ça, ils savent que je suis doué dans ce domaine… Oui, tu penses, des rats et des souris qui savent lire et utiliser des ordinateurs, tu parles que c'est pas courant ! »

Edward vacilla et tomba à quatre pattes, la terreur se lisant sur son visage.

« Oh, je pense que ça ne prendra pas plus d'une semaine pour ramasser suffisamment de preuves ! Mais faut rien laisser au hasard, hein, je veux qu'on ratisse TOUT ce putain de champ ! »

Isaac commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Ouais, même ce foutu moulin, d'ailleurs je suis dedans en ce moment. »

Un bruit d'ailes fit sursauter les souris. Caroline et Jeremy étaient venus se poser près d'eux, l'angoisse figée sur leurs traits. Les petits étaient restés en arrière, quelque peu confus mais non moins effrayés.

« Bon, on se retrouve au labo, Stan. Demain est un grand putain de jour, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

Il disparut de la vue du groupe pour remonter dans sa camionnette. Il démarra, fit rugir le moteur, et immédiatement la musique assourdissante emplit l'atmosphère. Là, c'était Demented Are Go ! qui chantait sa version de « Be-bop-a-lula ».

Le vrombissement de l'engin s'éloigna peu à peu, les laissant tous sous le choc. Au bout d'un moment, Caroline réussit à s'adresser aux souris :

« Vous avez entendu ça ? »

Ils avaient entendu.


	8. Chapitre VIII: La Fuite

**Chapitre VIII**

**« La Fuite »**

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous réunis pour voir arriver les fourgons blancs des trois centres scientifiques. C'était un vrai attroupement sur le gros rocher qu'Hector et Morgane avaient grimpé, trois jours plus tôt. Cette dernière était toujours alitée, avec Mr Ages pour veiller sur elle.

La famille Brisby était au complet, tous les autres membres des cobayes de Burning Hills étaient présents. Jeremy, Caroline et leurs enfants également. Même Tatie Musaraigne était là, s'appuyant sur une canne. Tous regardaient passer d'un air lugubre les camions, qui semblaient représenter à eux tout seuls la menace qui planait sur leurs têtes.

« Saleté d'humains… », Murmura Caroline.

Un long silence s'en suivit, angoissé, tendu, insupportable. Ce fût James qui le brisa. Il se tenait au bord du rocher, tellement immobile qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue. La tension faisait saillir ses muscles. Il se retourna vers le groupe et dit simplement :

« Il faut fuir… »

Quand Elizabeth et Edward étaient revenus à la maison, accompagnés de la famille de Jeremy, et qu'ils avaient rapportés les terribles nouvelles, tous avaient eu très peur pour James. A l'annonce des derniers événements, il s'était soudain mis à suffoquer, s'agrippant la poitrine. Tout le monde crût qu'il avait une attaque. Il était tombé à la renverse, haletant, sa tête se résumant à un horrible masque d'effroi.

« Ce n'est pas possible », avait-il murmuré. « Il n'a pas pu nous retrouver ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! »

A présent, il avait l'air beaucoup plus résolu.

« Nous devons nous enfuir… », Répéta-il.

« Mais Morgane… », Répliqua Hector.

Le vieux rat se mit soudain à hurler.

« Quel autre choix avons-nous ?! Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?! Qu'on attende qu'ils viennent nous chercher ?! Si nous ne partons pas maintenant, Morgane y passera de toute façon ! Ils vont nous tuer, Hector ! »

Hector baissa les yeux.

« Je ne le sais que trop bien », dit-il. « Mais je ne veux pas mettre Morgane en danger. Si vous décidez de partir, je resterais dans ce champ pour la défendre… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, jeune fou ! », lança James. « Que veux-tu faire face à ces Humains, avec ton sabre ridicule? Tu n'as aucune chance ! »

Elizabeth intervint.

« Il est inutile de se quereller. Le mieux est de rentrer, et de demander directement à Mr Ages si Morgane pourra supporter ce voyage. »

Ces événements la bouleversaient au plus haut point. La situation était tellement similaire à sa propre histoire, avec Timothy malade et le Jour du Déménagement qui approchait… Seraient-ils un jour enfin en paix ?

« Je suis d'accord avec Miss Brisby », dit Edward. « Rentrons, nous aviserons. »

Avec résignation, tous commencèrent leur descente, les vigoureux portant les vieux sur leur dos. Martin s'occupa de Tatie Musaraigne, tandis qu'Hector, malgré leurs paroles échangées et le regard chargé de reproches qu'il lança au vieillard, installa confortablement James sur ses épaules, en lui disant de bien s'accrocher.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il approchaient de la maison des Brisby.

A la ferme Fitzgibbons, les fourgons blancs s'étaient garés en file devant la bâtisse. Les portes arrières s'ouvrirent toutes plus ou moins au même rythme et des hommes en blouses blanches en sortirent. Ils portaient des insignes différents selon leur provenance : Centre d'Etudes Biologiques de Burning Hills, National Institute of Health ou Institut Scientifique Willard Frank Libby. Ils tenaient à la main divers instruments, distribuaient des ordres à tout va et couraient dans tous les sens. Mr Fitzgibbons sortit sur le seuil de sa maison, et en voyant tout ce désordre il se demanda si trois cents dollars par jour étaient assez cher payés…

Isaac Rosenbaum sortit d'un des camions en provenance de Burning Hills, l'air d'un jeune coq puissant entrant dans la basse cour. Il avait un peu la gueule de bois, mais ça ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa détermination. Le mal de tête lui allait bien.

Il commença à distribuer ses ordres à son équipe, en vrai chef de projet. Il aperçut Mr Fitzgibbons et le salua en agitant un bras. Le fermier lui répondit en lui adressant un signe de tête agacé.

« Bon, les gars, au boulot ! », Cria Isaac à l'adresse de ses « troupes ». « Préparez les caméras d'interventions, les scanners, les sondes terrestres, tout le tralala ! On a du matos, on va l'utiliser ! Je VEUX trouver quelque chose aujourd'hui, pas question de s'astiquer le manche ! Allez, au charbon mes braves ! »

L'air maussade, les scientifiques se mirent à l'ouvrage. La plupart n'arrivaient pas à supporter cette espèce de cow-boy-scientifique, youpin qui plus est, et tellement arrogant que c'en était intolérable. De plus, il avait l'air d'avoir une sacrée araignée au plafond…

Les hommes et femmes en blouses blanches s'activèrent autour du rosier, sondant le sol, analysant le végétal, à l'affût du moindre indice. La plupart n'avaient aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien chercher ce taré de Rosenbaum. Il participait activement aux recherches, énergiquement, avec enthousiasme. Il se sentait bien. Son travail ne faisait que commencer, et il ne doutait pas qu'il porterait ses fruits…

Chez les Brisby, la chambre où se reposait Morgane était pleine à craquer. Seuls les corbeaux étaient restés dehors.

Morgane regardait tour à tour les adultes autour d'elle. Ils avaient tous le visage tendu par l'inquiétude. Hector l'avait mise au courant de la situation, et à présent elle culpabilisait de nouveau. Son insouciance causait une fois de plus du souci à tout le monde.

« Alors ? », interrogea Edward en s'adressant à Mr Ages. « Est-elle en état de supporter ce voyage ? »

Le médecin se prit le menton dans les mains, l'air pensif.

« Quand j'ai dis qu'elle devrait garder le lit une semaine, j'étais sérieux. Cette convalescence est une précaution que j'ai jugée nécessaire. »

« Ne vous occupez pas de ça. », dit soudain Morgane.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi. Partons de cet endroit, il le faut. Si je retombe malade, on verra bien, mais je refuse que vous preniez des risques pour moi… »

« Morgane… », murmura Hector, bouleversé.

Mr Ages s'approcha de la petite et lui parla d'une voix douce et apaisante, qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

« Que j'ai jugé ton alitement nécessaire ne veut pas forcément dire que tu tomberas malade si l'on part. Et je serais là en cas de problème. Toi, ne te fais pas de souci. Contente-toi de t'accrocher.»

Les larmes aux yeux, Morgane acquiesça lentement. Le médecin se retourna vers le groupe.

« Ce champ n'est plus sûr. », Affirma-il. « Ces gens ne vont pas se borner à fouiller le rosier, bientôt ils chercheront alentour. Et ils nous trouveront à coup sûr. C'est pourquoi nous devons quitter cet endroit, tous, sans exception. Aujourd'hui même. »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Elizabeth n'en revenait pas. Quitter leur foyer ? L'endroit où elle avait vécu avec son cher mari, où elle avait mis au monde ses enfants, les avait élevés ? Cela se résumait à abandonner leur vie actuelle, pour plonger tête baissée dans l'inconnu…

A présent, la venue des Huit de Burning Hills prenait tout son sens elle l'avait pressenti, cette rencontre était bien le fruit du destin…

Mr Ages avait raison. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les Hommes en blouse blanche, dirigés par cet infect scientifique, ne les découvrent et les capturent, ou les tuent.

« Oui. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. », Lança-elle, pensive. « Il faut s'enfuir. Fuir vers la vallée de Thorn. »

« Moi, je reste. »

C'était Tatie Musaraigne qui avait parlé. Elle se tenait appuyée sur sa canne, l'air résolu. Miss Brisby se tourna vers elle, choquée.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! Bien sûr que vous venez avec nous ! Nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez ici, avec cette menace ! »

« Regardez atour de vous, ma chère. », dit la vieille femelle. « Nous sommes quinze. Il était prévu à l'origine que les corbeaux n'emmènent que vos huit compagnons. Vous pensez réellement qu'ils vont arriver à se trimballer tout ce monde ? »

Elizabeth resta sans voix.

« De plus, je ne veux pas entreprendre ce voyage. C'est dans ce champ que je suis née, c'est dans ce champ que je mourrais. »

Elle lança un regard à Mr Ages.

« Certains ont peut-être encore assez de ressources pour se croire encore à leurs jeunes années, mais moi je suis bien trop vieille pour ce genre d'aventures. Le mieux est de me cacher, c'est ce que font les animaux face aux Hommes. »

« Oh, Tatie ! »

Elizabeth étreignit la Musaraigne, proche des larmes.

« Ne vous en faites pas… », la rassura la vieille femelle. « Je m'en sortirais. Vous pouvez en être sûre. »

A l'extérieur, une forte détonation retentit, les faisant tous sursauter.

Mr Fitzgibbons sortit une fois de plus sur le seuil de sa maison, furieux. Il balaya la cour à la recherche de ce qui avait déclenché ce bruit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le repérer : Isaac Rosenbaum et cinq autres scientifiques se tenaient à côté du rosier sauvage, l'air affairé autour d'un gros engin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, Bon Dieu ?! », hurla le fermier en se dirigeant à grands pas vers eux.

« Nous posons une sonde terrestre », répondit Isaac en se tournant vers Fitzgibbons, son éternel sourire arrogant sur le visage. « C'est une des dernières innovations dans le domaine de la recherche souterraine. Cela nous permet d'avoir une idée de ce qu'il y a sous nos pieds. Désolé pour le bruit. »

Et il retourna à ses occupations en ignorant totalement Fitzgibbons. Ce dernier se tint un instant immobile, les poings serrés, fulminant de rage. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ce marché ? Non, décidément, trois cent dollars par jour n'était pas assez cher payé pour supporter ce connard…

Pendant l'échange entre les deux hommes, les Brisby et leurs hôtes étaient sortis de la maison. Hector tenait fermement Morgane dans ses bras, enroulée dans une couverture. La détonation était clairement le signal qu'il leur fallait partir au plus vite. Tous rassemblaient le strict nécessaire à leur voyage. Les cobayes de Burning Hills étaient occupés à démonter leurs tentes, et dressaient un feu pour les brûler, ne laisser aucune trace. Elles auraient de toute façon été encombrantes.

Les Brisby faisaient leurs adieux à Tatie Musaraigne, le cœur serré par l'émotion.

S'étreignant à nouveau, Elizabeth et son amie de toujours pleurèrent ensemble leur séparation.

« Ne vous en faites pas… », réussit à articuler la Musaraigne entre deux sanglots. « Je m'en sortirais. Occupez-vous de votre famille, c'est le plus important. »

Se dégageant pour la regarder en face, elle ajouta :

« Je suis très heureuse d'avoir été votre amie, Elizabeth. J'espère que vous trouverez le bonheur. »

Pleurant toujours, Miss Brisby déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tatie Musaraigne.

Une nouvelle détonation retentit.

« Il faut partir », déclara Edward.

Elizabeth, Cynthia et Teresa grimpèrent sur le dos de Jeremy. Il ploya un peu sous leur poids, mais l'oiseau était fort et même trois souris n'étaient pas une charge insupportable pour lui. Néanmoins, il lui faudrait de nombreux arrêts en cours de vol pour se reposer.

Caroline accueillit quand à elle Hector et Morgane, ainsi que Mr Ages. L'escrimeur gardait toujours au creux de ses bras la petite serrée dans sa couverture.

Gregory Stark et Laura Redding s'installèrent sur le dos de Simon.

Edward et James montèrent sur Claire, Michael et Blanche sur Ruth, et Martin avec Timothy sur Victor.

Le voyage promettait d'être pénible pour les oiseaux comme pour ceux qu'ils transportaient, mais le couple de corbeaux avait décidé (après de longues palabres et disputes, les cris venant surtout de Caroline) de laisser parler leur cœur au lieu de leur tête…

Miss Brisby se tenait sur le dos de Jeremy, et dirigeait son regard embué de larmes sur Tatie Musaraigne, restée à terre.

« Venez avec nous, je vous en supplie… », dit-elle.

« Ma décision est prise, ma chère », rétorqua la vieille femelle avec un faible sourire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai survécu à pire. Je sais où aller. »

Elle hésita un instant, puis ajouta dans un souffle :

« Ne m'oubliez pas. »

« Jamais », répondit Elizabeth. « Jamais nous ne vous oublierons. Vous resterez toujours dans notre cœur. »

Les autres acquiescèrent vivement. Emue, la Musaraigne eût un petit rire.

« Faites attention à vous… », lui lança Miss Brisby.

« Et faites de même, ma chère… »

Nouvelle détonation. Jeremy cria :

« Nous partons ! »

Et dans un bruissement d'ailes, le corbeau s'élança dans les airs, suivit de sa compagne et de sa progéniture, tous portant les rats et les souris.

Elizabeth se remit à pleurer, imitée par Cynthia. Teresa retenait à grand peine ses larmes. Les deux garçons sur le dos de Victor étaient dans le même état.

Edward regardait Elizabeth en pleurs, et regrettait de ne pouvoir être près d'elle pour la réconforter…

Le cortège d'oiseaux s'élevait toujours plus haut, vers le soleil levant. La terre s'éloignait d'eux très vite.

Au sol, près du rosier sauvage, Isaac Rosenbaum, prit d'une de ces intuitions qui lui étaient propres, leva la tête et aperçut les corbeaux. Il ne pouvait voir qu'ils portaient les sujets qu'il voulait à tout prix capturer, évidemment. Mais la vision de ce vol d'oiseaux lui parut de bon augure. Comme si cela était le signe de sa victoire proche. Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Son mal de tête avait disparu. Il se sentait bien.

Trois heures plus tard, lui et ses hommes trouvèrent la maison des Brisby, à l'abri dans l'angle mort de pierre. Sa joie fût alors démesurée.


	9. Chapitre IX: La Vallée de Thorn

**Chapitre IX**

**« La Vallée de Thorn »**

Leur voyage se passa sans encombre. Il dura six jours. Comme l'avait prévu Jeremy, les pauses étaient fréquentes, pour permettre aux oiseaux de se reposer. Morgane n'était pas retombée malade.

Ils parlaient peu, seulement pour échanger des banalités. Personne n'avait le cœur à parler. La nuit, ils dormaient au sol sur des couvertures.

Ni maladie, ni orages, ni attaques, bref un voyage qui s'était passé le plus calmement possible.

Cela n'empêcha pas les nomades de souffrir, de douter, de ruminer de sombres pensées dans leur coin. L'ambiance était lourde, maussade, triste.

Ils rejoignirent la vallée de Thorn deux heures avant l'aube.

Elizabeth Brisby était prisonnière d'un horrible cauchemar dont elle n'arrivait pas à sortir. Elle savait qu'elle rêvait, qu'elle se trouvait sur le dos de Jeremy, dans les airs, aux côtés de ses filles. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se réveiller.

Elle se tenait sur une colline, et face à elle s'étendait la mer de cadavres qu'elle avait déjà traversée en rêve, il y avait si peu de temps. Des centaines de vies fauchées, des centaines de corps… Parmi lesquels se trouvaient ses enfants, elle le savait, elle le sentait…

Elle détourna le regard, submergée par le désespoir, et laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Quelqu'un se tenait à côté d'elle. Il ressemblait à un rat, mais il n'était qu'ombre, hormis ses yeux, d'un vert lumineux, à la fois envoûtants et terrifiants.

« C'est ta faute », dit l'ombre. « Tu aurais pu empêcher ça. C'est ta faute. »

Elizabeth fut secouée de sanglots et tomba à terre, se bouchant les oreilles.

« Laissez-moi ! », hurla-elle, les yeux fermés pour ne plus voir ni le rat d'ombre aux yeux verts ni tous les corps à terre.

L'ombre lui empoigna les bras. Le contact était intolérable, elle sentait la souffrance et l'agonie des centaines de personnes qui venaient de mourir, il semblait lui transmettre la douleur de centaines d'âmes… Elle ouvrit les yeux, et voulut hurler. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Le visage toujours composé d'ombre du rat se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Il plongeait son regard dans celui de Miss Brisby elle était paralysée de terreur face à ces yeux qui la fixaient, semblait pénétrer et posséder son esprit…

« La Pierre, tu l'as toujours ? », questionna l'ombre, implacable. « Non, bien sûr, car c'est LUI qui l'a maintenant. Tu l'as laissé s'en emparer. C'est ta faute. Regarde ! »

Il la retourna vers la mer de cadavres, qui s'étaient tous relevés à présent. Les centaines de rats, de souris, de corbeaux se tenaient à présent debout, face à elle, lançant leurs regards morts pleins de rancune vers elle. Elle aperçut ses enfants dans cette foule morbide, ainsi que les huit de Burning Hills. Edward, le visage mutilé, la fusillait du regard. Justin était là aussi, aux côtés de Brutus, ainsi que de…

« Non… », murmura-elle, épouvantée, à la limite de la folie.

« Si. », insista le rat d'ombre, derrière elle.

« Si. », répéta Jenner, qui s'était détaché de la foule et s'approchait d'elle. « Si. C'est ta faute. Tout est de ta faute. »

L'armée de cadavres commença à scander en chœur : _« Tout est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute… »_

« Tout n'est que fatalité », dit le rat d'ombre.

« Tout n'est que fatalité », répéta Jenner, dont le poignard qui l'avait achevé dépassait encore de son dos.

A présent, c'est lui qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Pitié… », réussit à articuler Elizabeth. « Laissez-moi me réveiller… Je déteste ce rêve… Laissez-moi partir… »

« C'est pour ton bien », lui dit Jenner. « Et te laisser partir, je ne puis le faire. Il faut demander ça à mon propre sang… »

Soudain le rat d'ombre la força à se retourner, et elle ne vit que la lumière verte de ses yeux. Elle hurla enfin.

« Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard… », siffla la lumière verte.

_« Pas trop tard, pas trop tard… »_, Scandait la foule de cadavres.

« Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard… Souviens-toi de ça ! », Hurla-il en la secouant.

Elizabeth ne cessait de crier elle ferma les yeux.

« Souviens-toi de ça ! Souviens-toi de ça ! », continuait d'hurler le rat d'ombre.

Soudain elle se réveilla hurlant toujours. Son fils Martin la tenait par les épaules et la secouait, l'appelant d'une voix paniquée.

« Maman ! Maman ! Réveille-toi ! »

Elizabeth stoppa ses cris, pour étreindre son fils. Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, maman ! Nous sommes arrivés, regarde ! »

Miss Brisby s'aperçut qu'ils étaient posés au sol. Elle remarqua Jeremy à ses côtés, ainsi que ses trois autres enfants, et les huit de Burning Hills avec Mr Ages qui étaient rassemblés autour d'elle, inquiets. Elle porta son regard alentour, et faillit hurler de nouveau. Ils se trouvaient dans l'immense étendue de la vallée de Thorn, et cette étendue était exactement identique à celle qu'elle venait de voir en rêve, à la différence prêt qu'il n'y avait aucun cadavre au sol. Elle jeta un coup d'œil terrifié derrière elle, persuadé que le rat d'ombre aux yeux verts s'y trouverait. Il n'y avait personne.

Mais la panique ne la quittait pas.

« Tout vas-bien, maman ? », Questionna Martin, très angoissé. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans cet état. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Elizabeth avait refermé les yeux, et tentait de réfléchir rationnellement. Sans succès.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Ces rêves n'étaient pas normaux. Comment avait-elle pu voir en rêve la vallée de Thorn sans y avoir jamais mis les pieds ?! C'était incompréhensible, intolérable. Elle allait devenir folle.

C'est à ce moment-là que James s'approcha d'elle. Il lui parla doucement dans l'oreille, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir le doux visage du vieux rat.

« Un mauvais rêve, hein ? », chuchota-il. « Je connais ça. Vous voyez des choses qui se réalisent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle balbutia :

« Je… Non, enfin… Pas tout à fait. »

« Peu importe », rétorqua-il. « Il faut seulement que vous sachiez ceci : quels que soient l'intensité, l'horreur et le réalisme de ces rêves, et même s'ils se réalisent partiellement, il ne faut pas en avoir peur. Voyez cela comme un avertissement. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que Rosenbaum allait revenir. Oui, je le savais. J'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir, mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il allait revenir…»

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux.

« C'est impossible… », murmura-elle.

« S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris de la vie, c'est que l'impossible est une notion très vague. Ne craignez pas ce que vous voyez en rêve. Ecoutez. Apprenez. Retenez. »

Elle frissonna au souvenir de la voix du rat d'ombre qui lui hurlait « Souviens-toi de ça ! ».

Elle prit une longue inspiration, et balaya ses enfants et ses amis du regard, qui contemplaient la scène sans comprendre ce qu'elle et James venaient de se dire, perplexes. Puis elle regarda alentour, détaillant plus attentivement la vallée de Thorn, et se rendit soudain compte que l'endroit était magnifique, sans les centaines de cadavres dont elle avait rêvé. La peur commençait à la quitter. Elle reporta son attention sur James, qui lui sourit.

« Merci », dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Pas de quoi », répondit-il.

Puis elle se retourna vers les autres et lança :

« Un cauchemar, c'est tout. Ca va mieux. »

Martin s'avança vers sa mère.

« Ca va, maman ? »

Miss Brisby sourit de nouveau.

« Oui, mon cœur. Ca va mieux, je t'assure, j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. »

Son fils parut soulagé, mais restait attentif, prêt à intervenir. Prise d'un immense élan d'affection pour lui, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Il fut un peu gêné, mais sourit à son tour.

La vallée était immense et était bordée d'une gigantesque forêt. L'odeur des pins était prédominante. Il faisait encore nuit et leur parvenaient les nombreux bruits de la forêt.

« Bien ! », lança Hector, Morgane toujours dans les bras. « Nous voilà enfin à la vallée de Thorn… Et maintenant ? »

Il s'adressait à Edward, qui était plongé dans ses pensées.

« Comment allons-nous trouver les Rats de NIMH, à présent ? »

« En cherchant », répondit tout simplement le scientifique. « Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen… »

« En cherchant ! Quelle idée lumineuse, je n'y aurais pas pensé ! »

Edward sourit. Hector avait retrouvé son humeur taquine, qui lui allait beaucoup mieux.

« Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais nous allons chercher. En attendant, je propose que l'on se mette en quête d'un lieu pour dormir, à l'abri. Nous aviserons demain. »

« Bonne idée », acquiesça Caroline. « Je suis épuisée à force de voler. »

Ils se mirent en route. Ils progressaient lentement, sans se presser. Elizabeth marchait en tête, seule. Edward vint la rejoindre.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, merci. », répondit Miss Brisby.

Il la détailla plus attentivement.

« Ce devait être un sacré cauchemar que vous faisiez tout à l'heure… Vous sembliez terrifiée. »

« C'était un sacré cauchemar, en effet. Mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase sur un ton ferme, comme pour lui donner plus de poids. Edward le nota mais n'en fit pas la remarque.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la forêt.

« Restez groupés », intima Edward au reste du groupe. « Allumez les lampes. »

Plusieurs sortirent des lampes à huile qu'Edward avait fabriquées et les allumèrent. La lumière et le fait d'avancer ensemble diminuait la nervosité qui les gagnait en pénétrant dans ce lieu inconnu.

Des brindilles craquaient sous leurs pattes, des chouettes et des hiboux hululaient dans la nuit. A plusieurs reprises ils entendirent de gros animaux se déplacer non loin d'eux, sans savoir à quelle espèce ils appartenaient.

Morgane s'était endormie dans les bras d'Hector. A présent, elle était tout à fait capable de marcher, mais elle faisait durer le plaisir d'être portée et dorlotée par l'escrimeur. Hector le savait bien, mais il jouait le jeu avec non moins de plaisir.

Edward s'arrêta soudain et leva une main, stoppant les autres.

« Ecoutez ! »

Ils se turent tous. Très vite leur parvint le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule.

« Une rivière. », commenta inutilement Edward. « Allons-y. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la source du son. Bientôt ils débouchèrent sur la rive d'une petite rivière claire et calme. Un renard qui s'y abreuvait leva la tête, intéressé, puis s'en fut en trottinant, décidant que ces proies étaient bien trop nombreuses.

Edward détailla les environs.

« Nous pourrions établir notre campement ici, non loin d'un point d'eau… Qu'est-ce que vous en… »

Il fût interrompu par des voix qui s'élevèrent soudain, sur l'autre rive. Ils se tournèrent tous dans cette direction pour apercevoir un groupe de rats, tenant torches électriques et armes, sortir des bois dans un état de grande agitation. Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué le groupe insolite qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la rivière et qui les observaient.

Ils étaient sept, tous des mâles. Ils étaient vêtus d'uniformes et portaient tous une épée, sauf un, gigantesque, qui avait une lance à la main. Ils paraissaient anxieux et pressés. Le rat à la lance s'adressa à un autre :

« Quand me dis-tu que c'est arrivé ?! »

« On ne sait pas. », répondit l'autre. « Quand on l'a trouvé, il était inconscient… Il y avait du sang partout, il s'est traîné sur plusieurs mètres avant de sombrer. Seigneur, tout ce sang ! Un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie ! »

Ils se mirent à longer la rivière. Elizabeth et le reste du groupe, sur l'autre rive, ne bougèrent pas.

« Il survivra ? », demanda le rat à la lance.

« Quand je suis parti vous prévenir, les médecins s'occupaient de lui. Je ne saurais dire s'il a une chance. »

« Dépêchons-nous ! », cria le rat gigantesque. « Il faut arriver avant… »

Il stoppa net. Il venait d'apercevoir ceux d'en face. Il se mit immédiatement en garde, aussitôt imité par ses hommes.

« Qui va là ?! », lança t-il.

Trop surpris pour répondre, le groupe se tut. Le silence se prolongea insupportablement. Ce fut Elizabeth qui trouva le courage de parler la première.

« Je suis Elizabeth Brisby ! Je suis venue avec mes enfants et des rescapés d'un centre semblable à NIMH ! Nous sommes venus vous trouver pour vous demander asile ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! »

Elle sentit à quel point cette dernière phrase était ridicule, mais bien sûr il était trop tard.

« Miss… Brisby ? », interrogea le rat à la lance.

Il se passa alors une chose incroyable. Le rat s'approcha du bord de la rivière, et plongea. Elizabeth poussa un cri horrifié, s'imaginant déjà le malheureux se faire emporter par le courant pour périr. Elle en poussa un deuxième, de surprise cette fois, quand elle vit le rat s'agripper à une corde sui se trouvait juste sous la surface de l'eau. Le reste de la troupe l'imita.

Abasourdis, le groupe regarda les rats progresser vers eux. Le rat à la lance, arrivé au bord, sortit de l'eau, trempé, et s'ébroua. C'est alors qu'Elizabeth le reconnut.

« Brutus ? »

Brutus la regarda de bas en haut, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

« Miss Brisby ? », répéta-il, tandis que ses hommes émergeaient un à un des flots. « Mais… Comment… Pourquoi ? »

Il était aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à rejoindre la vallée de Thorn ? », questionna-il enfin.

« C'est nous qui les avons amenés ! », répondit Jeremy.

« Peu importe. », dit Brutus. « Que vous soyez là est un signe. Il faut que vous veniez avec nous, vite. »

« Que se passe t-il ? », demanda Elizabeth, une sensation désagréable s'insinuant en elle. Elle pressentait un malheur.

Brutus s'approcha d'elle et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

« Miss Brisby… On vient de me rapporter la nouvelle… Justin a été poignardé. »


End file.
